Simplemente Confuso
by Patty-PLMH
Summary: (BL/Yaoi) Genos empieza a tener sentimientos que están fuera de su entendimiento, pero para su sorpresa, no sera el único. GenosXSaitama. Amai MaskXMetal Bat. Speed of sound SonicXMumen Rider (Debut!)
1. Chapter 1

Genos, 19 años, se podría decir que a pesar de su aspecto robótico y su actitud firme, aún era un adolecente con mucho por que aprender.

Habían pasado días, semanas y posteriormente meses desde que Genos empaco sus cosas y se mudó a la casa de su maestro bajo la excusa de entrenar el mayor tiempo posible y aprender todo lo que había por ver.

Pero eso no era más que una farsa.

Esos motivos no eran totalmente certeros a lo que su mente le decía. Si, era cierto que Saitama era un ser de divina fuerza a los ojos de quien lo viera como realmente es, de modestia envidiable y amabilidad digna de premiar. Pero más que eso, más que aprender de, quien para él era, el hombre más fuerte que jamás volverá a existir, había un sentimiento.

Un sentimiento borroso y confuso, un sentimiento que no había experimentado desde hace años. Años en los que era un niño. Años en los que el hablar con otros era fácil y cotidiano. Pero esos años ahora son distantes y borrosos, siendo más invisibles con el pasar de los años, su único lazo del cual podría catalogar como amistad ha sido con el científico que lo hizo como ahora era: Parte humano, parte robot.

Pero para su desgracia, la parte robot no solo tomo parte de su cuerpo, si no de su mente, limitando todo contacto humano y pensando que eso solo era solo una distracción para su venganza, una venganza que también lo cambio. El dolor de perder todo lo que amo y le importaba junto con el nuevo poder que adquirió al ser parte robot lo formaron a lo que era.

Un Cyborg sin emociones, sin empatía, sin consideración ni nada por el estilo, solo era una cosa que peleaba para proteger por compromiso, pelear por necesidad y con el único objetivo de ir a matar a aquel que le quito todo para regresarle lo que le hizo.

Y después lo conoció a él, a Saitama-Sensei. Que

Un sujeto extremadamente fuerte a la vez que simple, no resaltaba en nada además de su calva, de actitud maravillosa y presencia ponderosa. Era el sujeto responsable de su confusión.

— ¡Genos! ¡Mira! — esa melódica voz le llamo desde la sala de la cual se encontraba no muy alejado.

— ¿Que sucede? — Dejo de lavar los platos sucios y camino a la sala para ver como su maestro apuntaba el televisor con emoción — ¿Es otro monstruo kaiju? — pregunto viendo el televisor y solo encontrando un anuncio publicitario.

— ¡Dos tazones grandes de Udon a solo 180 Yenes! ¡Solo los jueves y ordenes limitadas!

Ah... de nuevo esa atrayente simpleza.

— ¿Le gustaría comer afuera esta noche? — pregunto con una sonrisa amable.

— ¡Totalmente! Pero ¿Porque harán una oferta tan buena? — se preguntó a sí mismo.

— A juzgar de que hoy es jueves, puede que la clientela disminuye ese día y queda mucho Udon, tal vez solo lo hicieron para disminuir el desperdicio y aumentar la venta — Teorizo y Saitama solo se encogió de hombros.

— Oh bueno, sea por lo que sea, funciona — de nuevo sonrió por tan buena promoción.

Saitama no solía sonreír tan a menudo, la mayor parte del tiempo él se encontraba con una expresión de aburrimiento o indiferencia. El verlo sonreír tan animadamente era extraordinario para Genos.

A pesar de vivir en la zona más peligrosa que se pudiera encontrar por donde vaya, a pesar de ser un imán de problemas frecuentemente involucrando monstruos de todos tamaños, a pesar de que muchos lo odian por considerarlo un héroe falso y otros pocos lo admiran por ver su verdadera fuerza. No le importa nada.

Lo único que le parecía importar era seguir siendo un héroe sin más. Sin reconocimiento y alabanzas, sin ese jugoso pago que le daban a los héroes de clase "S" el cual él sobrepasaba con enorme facilidad, sin importarle que pelear ya no era divertido ni excitante, solo le importaba salvar vidas cuando nadie más podía.

Y lo amaba por eso... si es que a ese sentimiento se le puede llamar amor, porque, de nuevo, todo esto es confuso.

No ha recibido tratos de amor desde que sus seres queridos murieron, al mismo tiempo que no ha dado amor a nadie exceptuando a esas borrosas caras del pasado el cual recuerda haber querido mas no el sentimiento en sí.

Al principio creyó que era un virus en su sistema o algo por el estilo, pero el doctor Strench le dijo que no podía ser eso cuando el mismo le dio un repaso a su sistema. Después creyó que sus partes robóticas se estaban oxidando o dañando por el tiempo, pero eso era imposible, a cada momento estaba cambiando de piezas dado a que durante las pelear rara vez algo sale ileso de el. Finalmente al buscar sus síntomas en internet encontró algo muy inesperado: Amor.

— ¡Hey! Genos ¿Está todo bien? — pregunto Saitama con la boca llena al mismo tiempo sostenía unos cuantos fideos con sus palillos.

— ¿Eh? Ah, sí, bien, solo pensaba un poco — se excusó y siguió comiendo.

— Sabes, si no te gusta el Udon solo tienes que decirlo — comento pero se tensó al ganarse una mirada un poco ofendida y un poco enfadada del cocinero que estaba al otro lado de la barra.

— No, si me gusta el Udon, solo estaba pensando en algunas cosas — respondió.

— Oh ¿Y en que pensabas? — Genos no tenía una excusa ante esa pregunta, no le dirá que estaba pensando en sus sentimientos hacia él y la confusión que tenía, claro que no, pero tampoco era muy bueno mintiendo, tiene un segundo para responder y lo único que puede pensar es en el rostro de sensei.

— En... huevos — respondió sin apartar la mirada ni un segundo de Saitama.

— Ah ¿Es por la mega rebaja del sábado? yo pienso lo mismo ¿Cuantos huevos podemos comer al día durante cuantos días sin que nos fastidiemos? — se preguntó en voz alta a lo que volvía a su platillo.

— Si... es por eso — respondió algo distante y siguió comiendo.

No le gustaba mentir, pero decir la verdad cuando él ni siquiera sabía que era la verdad no era una buena opción.

Los dos caminaron a su pequeño apartamento compartido muy callados, Saitama estaba con sus manos ocultas en su sudadera favorita de "OPPAI" mientras que Genos lo seguía en silencio al mismo tiempo que tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo sin ver nada realmente.

El camino a su hogar fue extremadamente tranquilo, eran las once de la noche y ningún auto se asomaba por el puente vial en la cual ellos caminaban en ese instante, suspendidos por metros y metros de distancia del suelo por el cual corría agua y lo rodeaba vegetación en la cual Vivian cientos de insectos los cuales se escuchaban muy claramente, el sonar de los grillos y las cigarras junto las luces de las luciérnagas daban un ambiente tranquilo y relajante, era muy raro tener algo así en una lugar tan infestado de destrucción, muerte y monstruos rodeándooslos... pero ahora, parecía que todo estaba bien.

— Genos — la voz inesperada de Saitama tomo por ligera sorpresa al Cyborg el cual, desde su posición, solo podía alcanzar a verlo de espalda — Sabes, hemos estado viviendo juntos por meses y eres lo más cercano a un amigo que he tenido en años, si te pasa algo, puedes decírmelo.

Genos no dijo nada, solo se quedó pensando en silencio mientras se debatía en hablar o callar.

— No es necesario que me respondas nada, solo piénsalo — Genos hiso exactamente lo que le dijo su maestro, lo pensó y se mantuvo en silencio.

Pasaron un par de días mas desde aquellas palabras y todo fue regularmente normal, Genos se encargaba del aseo y la comida mientras que Saitama se recostaba y miraba algún anime o leía alguna manga. Todo iba relativamente normal.

Desde la cocina, Genos observaba a su sensei holgazanear mientras miraba las ofertas y hablaba de cosas triviales como los ridículos que eran los héroes de las mangas y animes que le sugiere King o lo debiluchos que eran los monstruos a los que se enfrentaba.

— Sensei — Interrumpió repentinamente Genos los parloteos de Saitama.

— ¿Que sucede? — Pregunto Saitama volteando la cabeza y mirando a Genos con total atención, cosa que no pasaba muy seguido.

— Yo... — Genos trago seco, estaba harto de tener sentimientos confusos y ocultos hacia su Sensei, tenía que usar la lógica y atar todos los cavos de una vez por todas, lo que pasara, pasara — ¿A tenido novia? — claro que no empezará con un "te amo" o "¿quiere ser mi novio?", primero tenía que estar completamente seguro que sus sentimientos serán correspondidos o por lómenos no lastimados.

— ¿Novia? — Repitió Saitama con confusión — Bueno... No, ninguna chica se me ha declarado — respondió tratando de recordar tiempos de colegio.

— Y... ¿Usted ha estado interesado en alguien? — La pregunta hiso que Saitama recordara más profundamente los tiempos pasados con cierta incomodidad, como si recuerdos dolorosos del pasado pasaran por su mente. Genos se arrepintió por preguntar.

— Si — Respondió después de una pausa en la cual tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados mientras su ceño se fruncía incómodamente — Hace mucho me declare a un par de chicas hace algunos años, obviamente me rechazaron por mi aspecto tan simple, una fue muy amable, pero la segunda fue realmente dura — Extrañamente, Saitama sonrió, como si viera con cierta gracia el dolor del pasado — No lo recuerdo totalmente, pero debió ser muy dura, no me volví a interesar por ninguna chica desde entonces — Genos escucho con gran asombro y en estado de Shock mientras que Saitama reía por lo estúpido que debió ser en sus tiempos de colegio con dejarse deprimir por una razón tan torpe.

¿Cómo alguien puede negar a Saitama? En especial cuando debió de estar en su etapa más atractiva (no refiriéndose que ahora no lo era) tomando en cuenta que antes tenía cabello. Esa chica debió de cometer el peor error de su vida si supiera lo que realmente rechazo: Al hombre más apuesto, leal, comprometido, humilde y honesto que cualquiera pudiera ver. Encima, Lo hirió de una forma horriblemente cruel como para que su Sensei no quisiera nunca nadie más en su vida.

— Hey, Genos ¿Estas bien? Tienes cara de querer matar a alguien — Eso quería hacer Genos, buscar información e ir a matar a esa suripanta. Obviamente no lo haría porque como héroe estaba moralmente obligado a no dañar a nadie a menos que sea una gran amenaza, aunque el sentimiento estuviera presente.

— ¡Sensei! — De la nada, Genos llamo la atención de Saitama con una voz relativamente fuerte y firme.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? Me estas poniendo nervioso — Genos se acercó a paso rápido a Saitama y lo tomo de las manos mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

— Sensei... Prometo siempre estar junto a ti, Siempre seguirte, sin importar el camino que elijas — Las dulces palabras de Genos hicieron que Saitama se extrañara como jamás lo ha hecho y lo mirara con cierto temor.

— ¿Porque actúas tan raro? Me das escalofríos — Dijo apartando sus manos de las del Cyborg — Pero no tienes que decirlo, de cierta forma, sé que siempre vas a estar aquí — Con esas palabras, Genos no tardo en abochornarse, por suerte su rostro no estaba diseñado para enrojecer, pero su cuerpo era distinto — Genos ¿Estas bien? Tu cuerpo está sacando vapor — Ante el señalamiento, Genos salió de la vista de su maestro para que su cuerpo se enfriara un poco.

En la oscuridad del pasillo y con un distorsionado sonido del televisor a causa del eco, Genos se quedó parado sin hacer nada más que tapar su rostro con su mano mientras se mordía un labio.

— _"Sensei es tan... atractivo"_ — Pensó y ahora teniendo sus sentimientos más claros, mas entendibles, más honestos — _"Saitama... te amo"_ — Dio una pequeña confesión para sí mismo.

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Y… Bueno, mi primer Fanfiction público… Yay!

Sugerencias, comentarios, critica, todo esta bien recibido.

 **Mis redes sociales se encuentran en mi perfil, pueden hacerle "Click" y seguirme si así lo quieren.**


	2. Chapter 2

_¿Porque Genos se comporta tan extraño? Tengo el presentimiento que es por mi culpa._

Desde hacía unas semanas Genos se había comportado extraño, ha estado más empalagoso de lo normal ¿Porque? Saitama trataba de averiguarlo.

Es un poco extraño decir que Genos estaba actuando raro, siendo a que desde el primer día fue extraño, un sujeto mitad humano mitad robot, que sin conocerlo ya le había dado toda su confianza, nombrarlo como su maestro arbitrariamente... aunque eso último en parte era su culpa, por pensar que cuando hizo su petición lo hizo a forma de broma, pero, aun así.

— ¡Sensei! — La voz del Cyborg se escuchó atravesó de sus pensamientos, siempre lo hace — Encontré esta boleta de descuento — Saitama volteo a ver interesado la boleta blanca con impresión en verde y vio, en efecto, una muy buena oferta en la sección de carnes, demasiado buena como para dejarla pasar.

¿Porque Genos actuaba tan raro?

Queriendo están más cerca de lo habitual, tratando de complacerlo sin razón aparente, preguntando cosas más personales.

¿Esto es tener un amigo? Un mejor amigo tal vez. Era muy raro, estar acompañado era raro, estar con Genos era raro, todo era raro.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Pregunto Genos tomando por sorpresa a Saitama provocando que se sobresaltara.

— ¡Dios! Genos, no me vuelvas a asustar de esa manera — Pidió Saitama poniendo su mano en su pecho.

— Mis disculpas Sensei, pero técnicamente, lo tome desprevenido — Le respondió lógicamente — Me preocupa un poco ¿Algo va mal? Se le ha quedado viendo al salmón durante 3.42 minutos — Saitama puso una mueca incomoda al momento que ponía el plato desechable en el que venía el salmón envuelto en su canasta de compras.

— ¿Calculas el tiempo de todos mis movimientos? — Pregunto viéndolo entre miedo e incomodidad — No es nada, solo pensaba — Le respondió y puso otros dos paquetes de salmón — Pon tres de esos en tu canasta, comeremos salmón por un tiempo — Le dijo y Genos no necesitaba nada más para obedecer.

Si... demasiado raro.

Podía sentir algo desconcertante y sospechoso en Genos cada vez que le hablaba, cada vez que lo miraba o tocaba, pero ¿Que era? era un cambio muy repentino, eso lo hacía aún más sospechoso.

Que extraño, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se comportó de esa forma, tratando de averiguar un problema, normalmente los ignoraba o intervenía cuando todo ya estaba muy destruido, pero claro, la mayoría de sus problemas se daban por monstruos enormes y entidades poderosas, se podía decir que este era un problema mucho más humano, por eso le costaba descifrarlo.

En especial si era con Genos, no podría descifrar lo que había en la cabeza de ese chico.

Pero, debía de reconocer algo sobre Genos, le ha dado un cambio favorable en muchos aspectos, si no fuera por él, no hubiera sabido sobre la asociación de héroes, tampoco habría conocido a todos sus compañeros cercanos los cuales, aunque no catalogaría como amigos, si les tiene cierto apego, ya sea por King o el maestro Bang, Genos le dio un gran cambio a su vida. ¿Que estaría haciendo ahora si no fuera por Genos? Estaría sentado frente al televisor y anotaría las ofertas... Bueno, eso era lo que está haciendo ahora ¡Pero ahora era un súper héroe oficial sentado frente al televisor y anotando las ofertas con compañía! Era distinto.

— ¿Sensei? — Su mención lo distrajo de su mente.

— ¿Que sucede, Genos? — Pregunto volteando la cabeza para ver a Genos poseyendo un semblante preocupado.

— Eso debería preguntarlo yo, acaba de pasar una oferta de medio kilo de carne a muy buen precio y no dijo nada — Le respondió con su típico tono de voz serio y formal pero con un poco de preocupación en él.

— Ah, bueno, yo — Pensó en una excusa pero no se le ocurrió nada creíble — Solo... no puse atención — Respondió tomando el control remoto del televisor y apagándolo.

— Es raro que no ponga atención a las ofertas ¿Sucede algo? — pregunto mientras veía a Saitama tomar un tomo de manga.

— _"¡SI! ¡Sucedes TU!"_ — Pensó, pero obviamente no respondería eso — No mucho, solo que es aburrido no tener monstruos lo suficiente fuertes para entretenerme — Mentir no era su fuerte, los héroes no mienten, pero a estas alturas.

— Lo entiendo — La voz atenta de Genos se escuchó — Cuando la asociación me hable de un peligro, se lo hare saber — Le dijo atento.

Genos es un buen sujeto.

Pero, poniéndose un poco más serio ¿Qué era lo que realmente ha estado pasando? Genos tomo una actitud más atenta desde hace poco tiempo, más amable y considerada, debía haber una razón, pero ¿cuál era?

 _¿Y si no es Genos?_

Una pequeña voz se escuchó en su cabeza haciendo una pregunta la cual hizo que su mente se paralizara y volteara su mundo en un instante. Pensando las cosas en retrospectiva y tratando de recordar en las actitudes de Genos más a fondo, escarbando en sus memorias para recordar las caras, preguntas y atenciones que le daba Genos en sus primeros momentos, pensó... Él siempre fue así.

Siempre fue atento, siempre fue amable, siempre fue sonriente con él, desde el inicio siempre tuvo ese comportamiento cariñoso pero respetuoso, entonces ¿Porque pensaba que todo esto era nuevo? Genos no era el problema ¡Él era el del problema! Su mente jugo consigo mismo.

Todo era tan extraño, tan confuso, tan críptico ¿Porque su mente le jugaría tal broma? pensando en Genos las veinticuatro horas, viendo sus actitudes como algo más, es decir, eso era cosas de enamorados.

...

 _Oh No._

La epifanía de Saitama le costó su ventana.

— ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! — Grito el súper héroe repentinamente y lanzando su tomo de manga por la ventana hasta aterrizar quien sabe dónde.

— ¡Saitama-Sensei! ¿Sucede algo? — Pregunto Genos más que preocupado por tan repentina y violenta acción.

Saitama se quedó congelado en medio de la sala mientras se reprochaba a si mismo por ser tan explosivo y dejarse llevar así.

— Emmm... Es que... creo que vi un mosquito — Se excusó patéticamente — Mejor voy a buscar mi manga, tu busca en internet y contrata algún reparador de ventanas, el más barato, chao — Sin más, salió del apartamento.

— Pero Sensei — A Saitama no le agradaba dejar a Genos tan confundido, pero él lo estaba aún más.

Camino tranquilamente y totalmente perdido en su mente en una búsqueda desinteresada por su tomo de manga, era un idiota, definitivamente era un idiota ¿Porque no mejor leyó libros durante tres años en vez de ejercitar? todo sería más fácil para el de haber sido así.

¿Enamorado? ¿EL? ¿De Genos? Claro que no, cien por ciento negativo, a él no le gustaban los hombres, claro que no.

Entonces, Saitama se detuvo en seco y dejando sacar un suspiro pesado a los pocos segundos.

— _"Me siento como si me estuviera mintiendo"_ — Pensó y se encontró a si mismo frente a un parque de juegos.

El tobogán había sido destrozado por un monstruo hace mucho tiempo, al igual que las bancas y una parte de las cercas de metal, había un par de cráteres en el lugar y un árbol completamente marchito y destrozado en el suelo, del infantil lugar, solo quedaba un columpio.

Saitama entro al lugar y se sentó en el columpio solo para seguir con su mente perdida en la nada.

Tenía que alejar esos pensamientos o lo que sea que estaba pasando y lo tenía que detener ahora, salir con un hombre era extraño, raro y poco aceptable, era mejor si dejaba de pensar en eso, tenía que concentrarse en otras cosas de su interés como destrozar monstruos o las súper oferta de huevos, eso seguramente lo distraerá.

...

Pasaron pocos días y su método de distracción estaba dando frutos, concentrarse solo en ofertas y monstruos lo han hecho subir de rango lentamente y ha podido aprovechar las ofertas al máximo, todo iba... perfecto.

No, no iba perfecto, su mente aún se quería concentrar en Genos, pero no lo permitiría, tal vez, si se distrae lo suficiente esos "sentimientos" por fin desaparezcan.

A quien engañaba, inconscientemente, se encontraba a si mismo hablando con Genos más de lo que normalmente hacía, no se solía preocupar por Genos, claro que no, solía ignorarlo y dejarlo solo con sus problemas o ayudarlo solo cuando Genos realmente lo necesitaba, y ahora, ahora era uno de esos momentos amigables que no podía controlar, hablando de los temas más triviales solo para escuchar la respuesta de Genos.

— Sensei — Su nombramiento hizo que Saitama dejara de hablar de lo que sea que estaba hablando y mirara a Genos con interés.

— ¿Que sucede? — Le pregunto dándole toda su atención, lo vio balbucear un poco y pensar lo que diría hasta que finalmente hablo.

— ¿A tenido novia? — La pregunta sí que lo sorprendió, pero lo que lo sorprendió aún más fue encontrarse a sí mismo respondiéndole con total calma.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Desenvolviendo su vida privada de esa forma, él no era así, claro que no, él era un súper héroe ¡Siempre actuaba como un súper héroe! Manteniendo su vida privada en la privacidad y protegiendo a sus seres queridos de sus enemigos, bueno, él no tenía enemigos aparte de Sonic, pero aun así.

— ¡Sensei! — La repentina voz firme de Genos lo hizo regresar en sí mismo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? Me estas poniendo nervioso — Y era verdad, no había visto tal rostro serio en el desde, bueno, nunca. Vio algo impactado como el Cyborg camino a paso rápido hacia él y le tomo las manos al tiempo que lo miraba a los ojos con excepcional firmeza.

— Sensei... Prometo siempre estar junto a ti, Siempre seguirte, sin importar el camino que elijas — Pero que palabras tan dulces, tan dulces que Saitama las maldijo, ha tratado de bloquear sus sentimientos hacia Genos durante los últimos días, y ahora, todo lo que formo se vino fácilmente abajo.

— ¿Porque actúas tan raro? Me das escalofríos — Aparto sus manos del androide con cierto temor, estaba en peligro — Pero no tienes que decirlo, de cierta forma, sé que siempre vas a estar aquí — Era verdad, porque, para su total desgracia, perdió la batalla, no dejaría que Genos se apartara de él.

 _¿Eh? ¿Y ese vapor?_

— Genos ¿Estas bien? Tu cuerpo está sacando vapor — Aparentemente Genos no había percatado eso, y cuando se le aviso, salió corriendo fuera de su vista.

Eso fue como un momento de paz para Saitama, un momento que realmente necesitaba.

Era como si en todo ese tiempo se estuviera conteniendo más de la cuenta, su corazón empezó a latir con enorme fuerza y su rostro se enrojeció tanto que cualquiera juraría que parece un tomate. Ese Cyborg era un peligro para él y para su sensatez.

Había perdido, y de forma demasiado estrepitosa. ¿Qué más se puede hacer más que afrontar que estaba enamorado? Nada, solo aceptarlo e ir para terminar con todo.

Se levantó del suelo y se asomó al pasillo solo para encontrar a Genos oculto en la oscuridad mientras su rostro era tapado, como si tratara de ocultar algún rubor invisible.

— Genos — Lo nombro y vio como el androide volteo el rostro mirándolo con ojos que podría jurar que a pesar de ser simplemente globos oculares artificiales, su mirada estaba llena de vida.

Lentamente, camino al final del pasillo, haciéndose uno con la oscuridad a cada paso de daba, escuchando como el sonido del televisor se distorsionaba a causa del eco hasta volverse mudo para él, porque, ahora mismo, todo su mundo se redujo a los labios de Genos que él beso lentamente.

Una sorpresa inmensa fue sentir que los labios de Genos lo recibieron muy amorosa y hambrientamente, era tan agradable ese momento, ellos dos inmersos en la oscuridad y en sí mismos.

No sabían que harían después, pero ya lo averiguarían.

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

¿Porque muchos creyeron que esto sería un One-shot? Por supuesto que no. Tengo que decir que este capítulo fue difícil, descifrar lo que hay en la mente de Saitama no es fácil, yo solo me imagino un cartón de leche derramado en una mesa dentro de la mente de Saitama.

 **¡Ah! Me gustaría decir un par de cosas algo importantes:** **  
**Estos dos capítulos han tenido muy pocos diálogos y mucho romance, pero espero en un futuro ponerle más comedia e incrementar los diálogos.  
Y, me gustaría poner más parejas de fondo, como "Sonic X License-less Rider" y "Sweet Mask X Metal Bat" (a mí me gustan) Pero solo si ustedes quieren, si no quieren, díganlo y me concentrare enteramente en Genosai/Saigenos/Saitenos/SaitamaXGenos/NoSeComoLlamarlos.

 **Comenten sus opiniones, comentarios, critica y absolutamente todo lo que tengan que decir del Fanfiction, me ayudaría a mejorar y me subiría el ánimo saber que gente se interesa en lo que hago.**

 _ **Los links de mis redes sociales se encuentran en mi perfil, pueden darle "Click" y seguirme y preguntarme lo que quieran. Gracias por leer.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota** : Es recomendable haber leído el Manga antes (En caso de no haberlo leído) ya que puede tener temas que no entiendan o cosas que les resulten Spoilers.

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Era demasiado dulce para ser real, demasiado bello, demasiado ilusorio. Pero lo era, ese momento era completamente real.

Esos labios con lo que tanto había soñado por fin eran suyos al mismo tiempo que el mismo le pertenecía a aquel poderoso sujeto con el cual había fantaseado tanto. Por pocos segundos pensó que estaba soñando, tener esa lengua ajena y ser abrasado como jamás había sido abrasado, pero sabía que entre sus sueños y esa realidad había una brecha colosal, siendo un enorme sentimiento de felicidad como la principal delatora de la verdad y la fantasía.

Genos no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que su maestro lo tomo y lo beso, tampoco supo cuándo fue el momento en el que Saitama empezó a presionar su cuerpo contra la pared, pero no le importaba, no le importaba absolutamente nada, ni el tiempo, ni el momento. Solo le importaba Saitama y pertenecerse mutuamente.

Pero honestamente no estuvo preparado para lo que siguió. Ninguno de los dos lo estaba.

— Genos... tu... no tienes pene ¿cierto? — Pregunto Saitama con rostro pálido, tenso e inexpresivo mientras que su pierna se presionaba en la entrepierna plana del androide.

Genos parpadeo un par de veces y respondió sin emoción alguna.

— No me he visto en la necesidad de tener un miembro sexual — La respuesta hizo que Saitama se golpeara la cara con tanta fuerza que el único que podía aguantar ese golpe como si nada era el mismo Saitama — ¿Sucede algo? — Pregunto Genos y observo con cierto desconcierto como Saitama retrocedía unos pasos dejando ver por pocos segundos su notable entrepierna antes de darse la media vuelta y seguir con la mano en la cara y maldiciéndose mentalmente.

Genos no entendió la situación inmediatamente, pero eso solo se debía a su muy baja experiencia e información en relaciones sexuales, tardo en entender que lo que Saitama quería era tener relaciones con él, pero solo lo entendió cuando vio su entrepierna con una muy visible erección. Necesito de mucha concentración para que sus sistemas no se sobrecalentaran y dejaran sacar vapor otra vez, pero solo se calmó para volverse a estremecer. Obviamente en una relación debía haber más que besos y abrazos, las relaciones íntimas tomaban una importancia muy grande.

— Deja de liarte mucho la mente — De repente la voz de Saitama se escuchó, era como si hubiera leído su mente.

Entonces Genos lo recordó. Una muy corta conversación con el Dr. Kuseno, un comentario si no que una sugerencia.

 _"Solo dime cuando estés preparado para ser un adulto"_

 _¿Esas palabras significaran...?_

— ¡Demonios! — La molestia y frustración de Saitama distrajeron a Genos de sus pensamientos. Aparentemente estaba muy caliente como calmarse tan rápido, muy comprensible ciertamente, Genos estaría igual que su maestro si tuviera todos sus miembros consigo, pero aunque no los poseyera, no permitiría que su maestro se quedara en ese estado.

— Sensei — Saitama escucho como la voz de Genos se volvía susurrante y al voltear, no se encontró nada más que la mirada adultera del cyborg y encontrarse a sí mismo contra la pared, con el sonrojo dominando su rostro y con una expresión desconcertada mientras veía a Genos con una actitud muy dominante hacia él, era extraño verlo así — No ignorare su situación solo porque yo no la comparto — Saitama no entendió pero no tuvo tiempo de comprenderlo ya que la siguiente imagen de Genos lo dejo sin palabras.

Genos se arrodillo frente a Saitama y tomando el ligero pantalón de su maestro y sus boxers a la vez, los bajo dejando mostrar una impresionante erección acompañado de un ligero liquido pre-seminal en la punta que goteaba lentamente, por pocos segundos, levanto la vista y vio como Saitama lo miraba con ojos impacientes acompañado de un rubor tenue y la respiración ligeramente pesada a la vez que lenta.

El cyborg regreso su atención a la erección y lentamente saco su lengua para pasearla por toda la longitud de su maestro, se sentía extraño, duro y caliente pero por alguna razón le daba cierto placer el hacer sentir bien a su maestro, escuchar sus débiles gemidos de placer y jadeos húmedos era demasiado placentero.

Saitama trataba de concentrarse para no venirse en el momento que Genos puso su lengua sobre su miembro, era patético que se sintiera al borde por algo tan insignificante, pero era inevitable siendo a que este se podía considerar su primera escena sexual con alguien más. La lengua de Genos recorriendo su miembro de la punta a la base se sentía demasiado placentero. Al encontrarse tan excitado solo con eso, definitivamente no estuvo preparado para lo que siguió; Genos introdujo el miembro de su maestro casi por completo en su boca de una forma tan abrupta, que Saitama podía jurar que si se distraía tan siquiera por un segundo, se vendría sin poder contenerlo.

— ¡Genos! No seas tan... impaciente — Trato de articular Saitama a pesar del placer pero era demasiado difícil, el placer y sus inevitables respiraciones húmedas lo complicaban de una forma inmensa.

Para la suerte de Saitama, a Genos no le importo en lo absoluto sus quejas, solo siguió metiendo y sacando el miembro ajeno con apresuro y saboreando el caliente líquido seminal que salía como consecuencia.

La felación duro varios minutos, la concentración de Saitama fue inmensa al tratar de no venirse tan rápido, pero inevitablemente termino por venirse en la boca del cyborg, en un grito obstruido por el dorso de su mano en un intento de hacer el menor ruido posible, sintió como sus músculos tensos se relajaban y su ritmo cardiaco se normalizaba lentamente.

Genos sintió un potente chorro caliente golpear su boca sorpresivamente e inundando su garganta obligándolo a beber sin saborear demasiado, el sabor era algo dulce y la consistencia viscosa, pero el ver el rostro placentero de Saitama desde abajo al venirse lo hacía estar ansioso por la siguiente vez, ver a su maestro complacido era suficiente para llenarlo de felicidad.

Saitama se quedó en silencio y con los ojos cerrados mientras aún se apoyaba en la pared y respiraba profunda y agitadamente en un intento de calmarse, y cuando por fin se calmó vio como Genos lo estaba abrasando y sirviéndole besos en el cuello mientras le acariciaba la espalda y caderas.

– Bien… um… Wow – Trato de iniciar Saitama pero su mente estaba en blanco.

– Le diré al Dr. Kuseno si me puede poner miembro sexual entre otras cosas para poder experimentar estas escenas mutuamente – Comento Genos casi pegado a Saitama y con su muy usual tono formal.

– No digas eso tan casual, me haces avergonzar.

– ¿Mas?

– Si, más – Respondió y de nuevo se quedaron callados. Que silencio más agradable.

Después de unos minutos, los dos cayeron en la cuenta que ya era muy tarde y necesitaban reposo.

Preguntar si dormirían juntos era estúpido a estas alturas, esa noche, y la próxima, y la que va después de esa, dormirían juntos. Saitama no sabía si se podía acostumbrar rápidamente al estar rodeado por los brazos metálicos de Genos ni a su igual metálico cuerpo. Pero siendo Genos, preguntarse si se podría acostumbrar era tonto.

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

 **Metal Bat X Amai Mask**

 _Él lo consideraba como el sujeto más molesto de la tierra... Entonces ¿Porque estaba en una cita con él?_

— Hmm... ¿Fideos? Demasiado corriente para mi gusto ¿Comida francesa? Demasiado lujoso para ti — Pensaba Amai Mask en voz alta mientras pensaba donde cenar.

 _Oh... cierto... su querida hermana quería un autógrafo._

Todo empezó simple y violento, justo como le gustaba; La invasión alienígena. Ganaron. Se presentó el prepotente que tenía alado después de toda la acción. Pelearon un poco y le pidió un autógrafo para su hermana. Pero el señor cara bonita quería algo a cambio.

— _No quiero — Respondió Amai Mask dándole la espalda a Metal Bat mientras caminaba sobre los escombros de la ciudad y alejándose del adolecente a paso rápido._

— _¡Vamos! ¡Es solo un autógrafo! Los das todo el tiempo — Trato de convencerlo Metal Bat mientras lo seguía a paso rápido — Realmente lo quiero — Ante la última oración, Amai Mask se detuvo en seco y no se movió por un par de segundos, segundos que el adolecente hizo lo mismo que el idol y espero su respuesta._

— _De acuerdo — Le respondió el peli-azul con una sonrisa y volteándolo a ver — Pero, con una condición._

¡Una Cita! Entre todas las cosas ¡Una Cita! Por eso, ahora mismo el adolecente se encontraba en una limosina dando vueltas por la ciudad en los que el señor ególatra se decidía a un restaurante, según sus condiciones, no le daría el autógrafo hasta que la cita terminara.

— ¿Qué tal india? No, muy condimentada — Siguió pensando en voz alta sin siquiera notar el ceño profundamente fruncido ni el aura amenazante que apuntaba a matar del adolecente.

Si no fuera por la felicidad de su hermana, él lo hubiera golpeado por la simple idea de salir con él, pero como su hermana si estaba de por medio, entonces tendría que desperdiciar una a dos horas de la forma más molesta posible.

— ¿Qué tal-

— ¡ITALIANA! — Eventualmente Metal Bat quería terminar con esa noche de la forma más rápida posible.

Amai Mask volteo a ver al adolecente con cierta sorpresa solo para dejar salir una sonrisa ligeramente altanera.

— ¿Tan ansioso estas por iniciar esta velada? — Pregunto haciendo que el peli-negro apretara su metal con instinto asesino — Oh bien, estoy de acuerdo, es elegante a la vez que simple — Comento sacando un celular negro y sofisticado de su bolsillo para marcar un numero de forma rápida — ¿Hola? Soy yo, quiero una mesa para dos... aja... no, quiero una mesa privada para dos... si... eso será todo — Y colgó el teléfono sin más — Chofer, a "La Forcella" pero primero a... _ese_ lugar — No sabía a lo que se refería a "ese lugar" ni porque lo miro de arriba abajo antes de mencionarlo, pero no le importo, estaba muy ocupado agradeciendo que después de eso no volvió a hablar.

El recorrido fue silencioso y cómodo, diez minutos en limosina y una mirada clavada en la ventana fue suficiente para ver hacia donde se dirigía el chofer: La zona dorada. Ese lugar era reconocido por ser costoso y exclusivo, era increíblemente difícil ir a alguno de los restaurantes que ahí habían a menos que tuvieras el dinero de una celebridad y los contactos de un presidente. Claramente Amai Mask era alguien de poder, pero eso a él no le importaba en lo absoluto, seguía siendo alguien desagradable.

— Hemos llegado Señor — Le dijo el chofer deteniendo la limosina para después estacionarse y abrirle la puerta a ambos.

Así que con "ese lugar" se refería a una tienda de ropa... ¿Porque?

— E observado que tu ropa es de aspecto... vulgar, tomando en cuenta al lugar al que vamos, así que, me tome la generosidad de conseguirte algo apropiado para el lujoso ambiente al que iremos — No importa lo generoso que estuviera siendo al comprarle un traje nuevo, ese tono tan egocéntrico y prepotente le hacía salir de quicio.

Los dos se adentraron a la tienda en donde un muy afeminado sastre se acercó y saludo a Amai Mask con felicidad enorme y a Metal Bat con asco.

— Oh... bueno... Mmm — El sastre miro al adolecente de arriba a abajo con desagrado e ignorando la molestia ajena completamente — Algo tendremos para que luzcas... decente — El sujeto empujo a Metal Bat a la zona de vestidores al tiempo que una asistente femenina iba a la zona de los trajes y elegía unos cuantos.

— ¿Eh? ¿Que? ¿No necesitan mi talla o algo así? — El sastre de rio en lo que le pasaba cuatro trajes elegantes de diferentes colores.

— Nosotros sabemos la talla de nuestros clientes con tan solo verlos — Respondió con cierta gracia y le cerró la puerta del vestidor en la cara. De ahí en más, los dos empleados salieron de los vestidores dejando a los dos clientes a solas.

El adolecente se probó cada uno de los trajes y Amai Mask se limitó a juzgarlo.

El traje azul marino le hacía lucir horrible. El gris no estaba mal. El blanco no lo hacía lucir ni bien ni mal, pero definitivamente no. El negro... el negro era perfecto. Un aspecto enteramente sofisticado y totalmente maduro, Amai Mask casi no lo reconoce.

— Que sorpresa... el vándalo tiene estilo — Divago caminando alrededor del adolecente y viéndolo de arriba a abajo — Solo falta tu peinad-

— No — Le interrumpió el pelinegro con voz baja pero firme — Mi peinado es intocable — Sus ojos penetraron los del Idol dejándolo momentáneamente sin palabras.

— Je — Eventualmente recobro su actitud creída en cuestión de nada — Claro, claro — Respondió y le dio la espalda para ir a pagar — Supongo que hacerte ver totalmente decente es mucho pedir — Este sujeto estaba pidiendo a gritos ser molido a golpes.

El ido pago es costoso traje y el empleado le regreso el bate de metal al adolecente tomándolo con un pañuelo como si fuera una asquerosidad, pero Metal Bat no le puso atención, ya asimilo que todos en la zona eran unos estirados creídos.

De nuevo en la limosina, los dos se volvieron a quedar callados durante el recorrido hasta llegar a un enorme edificio brillante y con una gran cantidad de personas haciendo una fila, Metal Bat pensó que ellos también debían de hacer fila, pero su pensamiento solo duro dos segundos en lo que un sujeto algo pequeño y algo obeso se acercaba al peli-azul con una armería de meseros a su espalda.

— ¡Qué bueno verlo de nuevo señor Amai Mask! — Empezó el sujeto haciendo una reverencia junto a su grupo de meseros.

— ¡Bienvenido! ¡Su mesa ya está lista! — Dijeron en voz alta y firme los meseros aun manteniendo su reverencia.

Metal Bat miraba la escena con poco interés pero con mucha sorpresa en el interior ¿Realmente ese creído era tan importante como para que el Gerente del lugar y un gran número de meseros olvidaran su trabajo y salieran a saludarlo? Recibiéndolos como si fueran los únicos importantes... era una atención bastante incomoda.

— ¿Eh? ¡Es Amai Mask!

— ¿Que hace Amai Mask con ese sujeto? No parece la gran cosa.

— ¿Estará bien que le pida una foto?

— Si tan solo no estuviera con mi novio

Las voces de las damas en la larga fila se empezaron a escuchar llamando la atención del adolecente, algunas miraban a Amai Mask como lo más divino en la tierra, y otras lo miraban a él con enfado y envidia, al punto de escuchar a algunas llamándolo "Poca cosa" "Indigno para Amai Mask" "Aspecto corriente" entre otras, eso no le afectaba, como héroe estaba acostumbrado a ciertos insultos, pero Amai Mask era otra cosa.

— Basta de charlas — Le dijo Amai Mask al gerente del lujoso restaurante solo para después rodear a Metal Bat por la cadera y acercarlo a sí mismo — Mi cita y yo queremos nuestra mesa ahora — La cara brillante y atractiva del idol resaltaba perfectamente con el rostro desagradable y mirada asesina que le brindaba Metal Bat por tomarlo de esa forma.

— ¡Claro Señor! Por supuesto — El gerente aplaudió dos veces y todos los meseros le dieron paso libre a Amai Mask y su pareja de esa noche.

Metal Bat pensó que estarían en una mesa junto a los demás clientes, totalmente normal y con el mismo trato que los demás, pero NO, definitivamente no se imaginó que se subirían a un elevador y serían llevados al piso más alto, a una mesa excesivamente romántica y privada ya que se encontraba totalmente sola en medio de un salón que parecía un pent-houses con ventanales enormes y vista preciosa, y por si fuera poco ¡¿Porque Había Una Cama en el lugar?! ¡¿Porque Había Una Pisana En Lo Que Parecía La Terraza?! Ahora se sentía incómodo por pensar en lo que Amai Mask se debió gastar en esa cita.

Los dos se sentaron y un mesero se acercó a ellos y le dio un par de menús y les lleno sus copas con vino en lo que se decidían.

¿Que eran esos platillos de nombres elegantes? Jamás había escuchado de comida italiana con nombres así.

— ¿Qué pedirás? Pensé en dar una entrada suave y después un platillo algo más fuerte, pero aún no se — Dijo Amai Mask mientras miraba en menú con interés.

Metal Bat por otro lado, se encontraba a si mismo mirando los nombres y fotos de los platillos tratando de a figurar que eran, lo que pensaba que era un platillo de pescado era en realidad berenjenas con queso y tomate, y lo que pensaba que era un platillo vegetariano, en realidad era una ensalada de pescado, y aparte de eso ¿Que se supone que se pueda considerar como entrada y platillo normal? todo era tan confuso.

— ¿Problemas? — Pregunto el Idol con una sonrisa y Metal Bat se rindió y puso su menú en la mesa — ¿Que sucede? — pregunto también poniendo su menú en la mesa para prestarle total atención al adolecente.

— Cuando dije "comida italiana" me refería a algo simple como Pizza o Pasta, Lasaña como mucho, no... Un lugar lleno de cosas y nombres elegantes que no entiendo, no sé qué pedir — Aunque la honestidad del adolecente era pura y enternecedora, el idol lo miro algo horrorizado.

— ¿"Pizza"? ¿"Pasta"? ¡¿"Lasaña como mucho?! ¡Dios Santo! Tu vida está llena de vulgaridades ¿No? — Metal Bat apretó el mango de su Bate a nada de golpear al niño bonito — Mesero — Llamo en alto a una puerta que se encontraba algo escondida tras una cortina de seda roja.

— ¿Que desea señor? — Pregunto cortésmente el mesero acercándose a la mesa a lo que Amai Mask le susurraba algo al oído.

El mesero se fue y la cena llego poco después ¿Que era la cena? ¡No Lo Sabia! Los nombres eran demasiado complejos y elegantes para recordarlo, pero de algo estaba seguro, el sabor era complicado, estaba entre "No es la gran cosa" y el "¡Sabe delicioso!" ya que era demasiado elegante y complicado para él, pero si había algo realmente molesto, era Amai Mask el cual no dejaba de repetir "Así no se come" "No pongas los codos en la mesa" "No, aquí no hay refrescos" "Deja de llenarte con vino" acompañado de insinuaciones insultantes.

 _Nunca Jamás Volveré A Salir Con Este Tipo._

La velada termino gracias a dios, pero eso no termino así, el señor se quiso dar de buena persona y lo llevo a su casa, ahora sabía dónde vivía, fantástico. Lo llevo a la puerta y todo parecía terminar por fin.

— Estamos en la puerta de mi casa, ahora, dame la maldita firma y Lárgate De Mi Propiedad — Le dijo agresivamente el adolecente siendo ya de noche y estando alumbrados solo por las lámparas de jardín que se encontraban en el patio.

— Que agresivo eres, definitivamente no eres nada lindo — Del bolsillo de su traje saco un trozo de papel blanco y un plumón negro, pero no alcanzo a escribir nada cuando una voz infantil se escuchó.

— ¡Hermanito! Llegas tarde — La puerta de la casa se abrió y se mostró a una pequeña niña, de cabello negro como el de Metal Bat y ojos enormes y brillantes, definitivamente no como los de Metal Bat, tenía un par de coletas a los lados y aparentaba una edad entre los cinco y los ocho años.

— ¡Ah! Lo siento, el tiempo se me fue de las manos — Hablo pero los oídos de la niña estaban sordos ante el sujeto que ella admiraba.

— ¡Amai Mask! ¿Porque no me dijiste que eras amigo de Amai Mask Hermanito? ¿Vino de visita? — pregunto la niña totalmente asombrada por ver a su ídolo en frente de ella.

— No es mi amigo, y ya se iba, solo-

— Por supuesto que me quedare un tiempo más — Interrumpió el idol sonrientemente — Deberías aprender amabilidad de tu hermana — Con rostro victorioso, entro a la casa dejando a Metal Bat con rostro molesto y amargado.

En estas situaciones, no se podía hacer nada más que decir un "Ya que".

Debía de admitirlo, como visita era mucho más agradable que como cita, aunque solo lo pensara porque su estadía hacia que su hermana sonriera más de lo que normalmente hace, sus ojos brillantes y su sonrisa amplia valía la pena.

— Es bueno verte feliz — Empezó Metal Bat hacia su hermana y levantándose del sillón en el cual estaba tan cómodamente sentado mientras observaba como la niña y el peli-azul hablaban un poco — Pero, se está haciendo tarde y mañana tienes escuela — Las palabras del adolecente hicieron entristecer un poco a la niña.

— A'www... está bien, pero ¿Podemos tomarnos una foto? — Le pregunto brillantemente al adulto ¿Cómo decirle no a esa mirada? Amai Mask pensó que seguramente Metal Bat la a consentido mas de la cuenta.

— Por supuesto — Al responder, la niña salto del sillón.

— ¡Yaay! — Grito y salió disparada de la sala.

— No pensé que fueras bueno con los niños — Comento el adolecente cuando su hermana se había alejado.

— Ser bueno con los niños es una buena cualidad en un idol, atrae más público — Metal Bat rodo los ojos por una respuesta tan superficial.

— ¡Cheesee! — Grito la pequeña niña de la nada y tomando una foto totalmente sorpresa para los adultos.

— ¡No estaba listo! — Dijo el hermano mayor hacia su hermana que cargaba una cámara fotográfica instantánea.

— ¡Ah! Salimos muy bien — La foto tardo poco en salir mostrando a una muy feliz ella, un desconcertado pero sorpresivamente apuesto Amai Mask y... un borrón que se suponía que era su hermano mayor — ¿Me autografías la foto? — Pregunto felizmente la niña y Amai Mask respondió con una sonrisa.

— Por supuesto — saco un marcador y firmo en la parte donde se suponía que salía Metal Bat.

— ¡Gracias! — Y se fue escaleras arriba a enmarcar su foto.

Era bueno verla sonreír.

— Bueno, ya me diste tu autógrafo, ya te puedes ir — Dijo Metal Bat con tono aun estresado y molesto por la presencia de Amai Mask en su casa.

— ¿Eh? Yo pensé que te pondrías un poco más tierno conmigo después de verme tan paternal con tu hermana — Ese puchero tan infantil no era propia de un idol.

— Por supuesto que no, pero si quiero que me respondas algo — Amai Mask puso toda su atención en Metal Bat — ¿Porque querías una cita conmigo?

La pregunta hizo que Amai Mask sonriera para quedarse callado unos segundos, un aspecto algo dramático pero molesto para Metal Bat.

— Antes de que me pidieras mi autógrafo, te veías tan molesto con migo, queriendo hablar más conmigo a sabiendas de que tenía un horario apretado y me tenía que ir en ese instante — Empezó con un tono algo serio — Arriesgándote a una pelea con migo con tan solo estar un minuto más juntos, no lo note en ese instante — Siguió ahora sonriendo tan encantadoramente como solo un idol puede hacerlo.

— No me agrada mucho el punto de vista que tienes de ese momento-

— Y cuando ya me retiraba – Interrumpió sin tomarle atención – Me seguiste y me pediste desesperadamente un autógrafo, primero peleando y después siguiéndome, entonces pensé que tú eras una de esas personas llamadas "TsunDere" — Metal Bat tenía un rostro totalmente desconcertado y sin ninguna pista de lo que estaba hablando ese sujeto loco.

— ¿De que estas hablan-

— Te entiendo perfectamente – Lo ignoro e interrumpió – No sabes cómo demostrar tus sentimientos, tienes miedo a como reaccione, pero — Extendió los brazos a los lados y lo miro con intensidad — Ten confianza en mí, dame todos tus sentimientos, prometo no rechazarlos — De su alrededor se podía observar como brillo y rosas imaginarias salían de él mientras que en Metal Bat solo había una muda rabia y un ceño fruncido.

...

— Eso pudo salir mejor — Pensó Amai Mask en voz alta a las afueras de la casa de Metal Bat con una clara marca de bofetada en su mejilla.

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Perdón si este capítulo no tiene tanto Genosai como desearían, pero ¡Le puse lemon para compensar! También perdón por actualizar, pero, Empecé a Hacer Un WebComic! OPM Es un gran apoyo emocional si recuerdas como empezó.

Estoy muy obsesionada de "Metal Bat X Amai Mask" y si no le encuentras la gracia a la pareja, bueno… quizás quieras pasar a mi Twitter (mi segunda cuenta) ojear lo que Re-Twiteo, la pareja es algo popular en Twitter.

Los links de mis redes sociales se encuentran en mi perfil, pueden darle Clic y seguirme si quieren.

 **Comentarios, opiniones, errores, ideas, criticas, todo está bien recibido y me alegraría saber que las personas están interesadas en lo que hago.**


	4. Chapter 4

Días pasaron y su relación se estaba haciendo más... unida, por no decir completamente melosa, no por parte de Saitama, no, si no por Genos.

– " _Después de todo, es un adolecente_ "– Se dijo a si mismo Saitama mientras se lavaba los dientes con Genos pegado a su espalda abrasándolo muy profundamente – " _Y soy su primer amor_ " – No había duda eso, Genos se comportaba como un adolecente en su primer amor, siempre pegado a su maestro y pareja queriendo estar junto a él hasta en los momentos más ridículos, era un milagro que no siguiera a Saitama cuando iba al baño.

Salir con un adolecente era complicado, en especial cuando tú ya eres un adulto ya que eres el responsable de todo lo que le suceda al menor y a la relación en general, sonaba injusto pero era verdad. A Saitama nunca le gusto estar al mando de nada, ya que ordenar, supervisar y cuidar no era lo suyo, pero ahora ¿Qué podía hacer? Ya todo estaba hecho.

– El Dr. Kuseno dijo que tendrá lista la actualización en un par de días más, Sensei – Comento Genos a su maestro mientras se sentaba atrás de el en el suelo en una posición en la que podía seguir abrasado y pudieran ver la televisión cómodamente.

Aunque _esa_ Actualización también podía ser la razón a su empalagamiento.

Tal vez Genos solo se sentía impaciente por tener relaciones íntimas con su maestro, pero también puede ser el hecho de que cuando las actualizaciones estén listas, tenga que separarse de su maestro por un par de días para que sean instaladas. Sea cual sea la razón, Genos no se sabía controlar y, aparentemente, su mente había eliminado el significado de la frase "espacio personal".

Bueno, esa situación no era tan mala si tuviera que ser honesto consigo mismo. Saitama nunca estuvo en una relación, por lo que se podía decir que, aunque Genos no haya sido su primer amor, en definitiva era su primera experiencia romántica, por lo que esas muestras de amor indiscreto y empalagoso le resultaban extrañamente cálidas.

Pero... a pesar de todo, Saitama creía que faltaba algo. No sabía que era, pero podía saber que aunque no fuera gran cosa, si era… _algo_. Habían hecho muchas cosas juntas, comer juntos, estar juntos, hablar entre ellos, incluso algunas cosas realmente íntimas y subidas de tono, pero _algo_ faltaba.

[Noche Romántica! Venga usted y su pareja a una velada inolvidable en "Akane" Restauran de Remen] El sonido del televisor le llamo totalmente la atención a Saitama.

– ¡Una Cita! – Exclamo Saitama en voz alta y llamando la atención de Genos – Oye, Genos – Genos no respondió mas si le prestó total atención – ¿Qué tal si salimos a comer? – Propuso Saitama con una sonrisa no enorme pero si brillante.

– ¡Por supuesto Que Si Sensei! – Respondió firmemente el adolecente y mirándolo con ojos brillantes.

– ¡Bien! Y… nivela las luces de tus ojos, no es navidad – Si Genos pudiera ruborizarse, ahora estaría rojo, pero como no podía, solo se limitaba a ladear el rostro y controlar sus luces.

– Pero ¿Por qué la pregunta tan repentina, Sensei? – Pregunto Genos de nuevo regresando a su tono de voz firme y característico.

– Por nada realmente – Contesto regresando su vista al televisor como si nada – Solo pensé que ahora que somos novios, deberíamos de hacer cosas de novios – Comento haciendo que Genos se quedara pensativo.

 _Novios… No-vi-os... Novios… ¡Novios! ¡NOVIOS!_

Saitama empezó a sentir una especie de brisa húmeda y cálida de su espalda y al voltear a ver a Genos, lo encontró con sus luces apagadas y con su cuerpo sacando vapor a todo lo que daba.

– ¡Oye! ¡Genos! ¿Qué sucede? Estas sacando vapor de nuevo ¡Genos! – Trato de hacerlo reaccionar, pero Genos estaba totalmente perdido al no poder controlarse a sí mismo ni a su cuerpo.

Saitama tardo alrededor de diez minutos para que Genos pudiera regresar en sí y otros cinco para que Genos pudiera controlar su cuerpo.

Ese mismo día fue la cita a tempranas horas de la tarde y ya en la zona comercial de ciudad B, los dos héroes divagaban por las calles buscando como empezar la cita, todo sería normal… si alguno de los dos supiera como comenzar. El hecho era que como ninguno de los dos ha tenido pareja o experiencia en esas cosas, sus conocimientos en el ámbito de pasar un "Momento Romántico" con alguien más eran nulos, por lo que todo era nuevo para ellos.

– " _¿Qué tal cine? No, el cine está demasiado oscuro y debemos estar en silencio, no podremos disfrutar de nosotros en esas condiciones_ " – Genos estaba dando todo de sí mismo en una idea por encontrar el lugar perfecto para empezar la cita.

– " _Me pregunto si ir de comprar se considera una cita… creo que hoy había oferta en la zona de vegetales_ " – A diferencia de Genos, Saitama no estaba intentando tanto.

– " _¿Ir a caminar al parque?_ ".

– " _Quizás podemos empezar yendo alguna pelea con algún monstruo_ "

– " _¿Un helado?_ "

– " _¿Buscar organizaciones secretas?_ "

…

En un momento, un aura de color oscura rodeo sus cabezas a manera de depresión, por alguna razón, los dos sentían que estaban desincronizados en ideas para citas.

Entonces, como si la vida escuchara su dilema, un trozo de papel atravesó a la gente de los alrededores con una elegancia y gracia tan bella, que inclusive parecía que solo existía para terminar en la cara de Saitama con un sonido seco y sin que el sujeto se molestara en tomarlo en cuanto percibió el objeto yendo hacia él. Poco y nada fue lo que tardo Genos en quitarle el trozo de papel del rostro a su maestro y leerlo solo por curiosidad.

– ¿Qué es? ¿Alguna boleta de ofertas? – Pregunto Saitama con cierto interés.

– No, la propaganda de un parque de diversiones – Los dos abrieron los ojos al sentirse iluminados.

Un parque de diversiones era amplio, colorido, alegre, con comida (aunque chatarra) barata y con la libertad de hablarse tranquilamente y rodeados con muchos temas de conversación. En resumen: Un sitio perfecto.

La caminata duro poco tiempo y al llegar, era exactamente como se lo imaginaban; Sujetos con botargas ridículas, colores pasteles y chillantes en los diferentes puestos de comida, olores dulces y empalagantes, las risas y los gritos de los niños ante los juegos mecánicos. Todo era lindo.

– ¿Que te gustaría hacer primero, Genos? – Pregunto Saitama con una sonrisa a lo que Genos no hizo ninguna reacción facial.

– ¿Qué… quiero hacer? Lo que usted quiera – Saitama no estuvo feliz con la respuesta.

– No te preocupes por mí, yo estoy de acuerdo con lo que sea – Le respondió.

– Lo mismo digo.

 _Esto no está funcionando._

– Genos, No pongas como prioridad lo que digo o quiero hacer cuando no es necesario, vamos, elige libremente lo que tú quieras– Trato de razonar el superhéroe y, aparentemente, funciono ya que Genos separo la vista de la suya por un par de segundos pensando en que hacer.

– Entonces, elijo libremente ignorar su consejo y seguir insistiendo en hacer lo que Sensei quiera hacer – Respondió robóticamente y haciendo que a Saitama se le inflara una vena de enojo.

– Genos… No, olvídalo – Quería regañarlo e insistir, pero no quería perder tiempo, Genos no elegiría por si mismo – Vamos a la casa de los sustos, creo que es buen inicio – Genos asintió y siguió a su maestro. Los dos no necesitaron caminar mucho para llegar a la casa de los sustos, durante el corto camino, hablaron y observaron un poco el ambiente, Genos definitivamente recordaría sobre el premio al que Saitama había dado su atención durante muchos segundos.

– Recuerdo que estos lugares me daban mucho miedo de niño – Comento Saitama viendo la casa de los sustos junto con Genos, era una vieja casa negra con morado de cuatro pisos de alto, daría mucho más miedo si las pancartas de demonios, monstruos y fantasmas no se encontraran rodeando el primer piso de la mansión a modo de propaganda ya que lo hacían ver cargado y con un sobre-esfuerzo para verse atemorizante bastante jocoso.

– Nunca he venido a un lugar como este ¿De qué trata? – Pregunto Genos subiendo los primeros escalones junto a su pareja.

– ¿Eh? ¿Nunca has ido a una casa embrujada? Bueno, solo caminas y monstruos falsos salen para asustarse – Resumió Saitama pagando el boleto de entrada y Genos haciendo lo mismo para después quedar a oscuras ya que la puerta del lugar se había cerrado a sus espaldas con un agudo chirrido.

– ¿La gente paga para asustarse con monstruos falsos? ¿No les bastan los reales? – Saitama sonrió un poco con el comentario de Genos.

– _¡AHAHAHAHA!_ – Antes de que Saitama pudiera responder al comentario de Genos con palabras, un animatronico con aspecto de bruja se asomó desde el techo haciendo que Saitama diera un salto como un gato y se agarrar de la cabeza de Genos mientras sus ojos se mantenían en blanco por miedo.

– ¡Uwa! Recordé porque deje de venir a estos lugares – Comento Saitama mientras veía el animatronico ahora en el suelo, aparentemente, Genos había dado un acto reflejo increíblemente rápido en el momento que Saitama se asustó que termino por romper el cuello de la bruja y dejando su cuerpo en el suelo con cables visibles dejando salir su última electricidad almacenada desde las puntas de cobre cortadas y haciendo ahora parecer el cuello roto como un montón de bengalas.

– ¿Quiere que salgamos de aquí? – Pregunto Genos y sintiendo como Saitama se bajaba de sus hombros.

– No, ya pagamos el boleto, sería un desperdicio – Respondió y Genos no dio oposición en su decisión – Pero no vuelvas a romper algo, nos podríamos meter en algún problema – Genos asintió y siguieron recorriendo el lugar.

Uno que otro monstruo salió de las esquinas, techos e incluso suelo, en todos ellos, Saitama salto y se agarró fuertemente de Genos quien permaneció con una cara absolutamente dura e impasible, pero en el fondo, estaba realmente feliz por sentir como su Sensei se aferraba a él tan fuerte y necesitado de protección. El cyborg sintió un culpable placer con el sufrimiento de su maestro.

– Por fin salimos – Después de cuatro pisos, ahora los dos pasaban por la salida en la cual se podían ver varias pantallas de televisor mostrando muchas fotografías en las que mostraba a Saitama completamente aterrorizado y sujetándose de Genos con un gracioso rostro mientras que Genos seguía con su aspecto de estatua.

– Sensei, ese letrero dice que por noventa yenes nos imprimen las fotos y por dos mil trecientos nos la imprimen en una camisa – Comento Genos con una pequeña sonrisa y Saitama frunció el ceño. No era de aquellas personas que se reían de sí mismo cuando se miraban siendo humillados.

– Mejor salgamos del lugar y vallamos a la montaña rusa – Dijo algo molesto por saber que fue captado por cámaras escondidas en esa situación mientras abría la puerta de salida dando como vista una escalera en forma de caracol que decencia cuatro pisos de manera directa. Genos lo siguió.

– Pienso que debimos imprimir las fotos – Expreso Genos ligeramente triste mientras bajaba las oxidadas escaleras y manteniéndose detrás Saitama.

– No me molesta que quieras tener recuerdos del lugar, pero si cuando son este tipos de recuerdos – Respondió Saitama tratando de ignorar el hecho de que alguien lo estaba fotografiando desde las sombras, desde _aquel_ incidente comenzó a detestar las cosas de espías y acosadores, sobretodo acosadores.

– Pero, Sensei – Genos tomo la mano de su maestro entre las suyas y lo vio con ojos brillantes y expresión necesitada – Ame verlo aferrado a mí – De su rostro, brillo y rosas imaginarias salían disparados haciendo que Saitama se viera entre enojado y maravillado por tan apuesto rostro.

Eventualmente, termino por ceder con un suspiro pesado en señal de derrota.

– Esta bien, regresa a la mansión y ve a imprimirlas.

– No es necesario, hackee el sistema y ahora tengo todas las fotos en mi disco duro – Respondió velozmente y Saitama se quedó en blanco un par de segundos.

– ¿Qué tu qué?... ¿Puedes hacer eso? – Estaba más sorprendido por el hecho que Genos haya podido hackear el sistema de esa casa de brujas que el hecho que lo haya podido hacer en menos de un minuto y sin que se diera cuenta.

– Así es Sensei, puedo hackear casi cualquier computadora y aparato inteligente mientras tenga una seguridad despreocupada – Respondió Genos y Saitama abrió un poco la boca de sorpresa.

– Eh… ¿Y lo haces seguido? ¿As Visto lo que tengo en mi celular? – Aunque la segunda pregunta estaba más de broma que cualquier otra cosa, no le agrado para nada el hecho de que Genos se haya quedado en un peligroso silencio y su rostro se oscureciera a modo de tención.

– Bueno… Yo lo he visto conversar mucho con King por celular, y, bueno, no es como si, emm, no me malinterprete, respeto su espacio y no voy más allá de lo-

– ¿Eh? ¿Saitama? ¿Eres tu? ¡Me alegro verte! Estas acompañado… de… ¿Genos? – Genos se sintió realmente aliviado de que alguien interrumpiera esa vergonzosa situación. No era nada más y nada menos que Mumen Rider quien aparentemente estaba en su día de descanso ya que, aunque traía su bicicleta consigo, lo delataba su ropa casual que consistía de una camisa blanca debajo de una camisa de botones a cuadros verde oscuro y opaco, llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla azules y unos tenis azul oscuro con un poco de blanco.

– Mumen, no pensé encontrarte aquí – Saitama regreso el saludo con expresión cordial y dejando el tema de las fotografías en el olvido – ¿Es tu día de descanso? – Mumen se removió algo incómodo.

– Si, pero, no pienses que lo hice porque deje a los civiles de lado o estoy cansado de ayudarles, lo hice porque Stinger y Lightning Max me convencieron a tomarme un día de descanso – Mumen era un sujeto extremadamente amable, de honesto corazón y sentido de la justicia admirable, a pesar de ser débil, lucir patético y no tener posibilidades sobre ciertos monstruos, él siempre se enfrentaba a ellos porque ayudar era para lo que él siempre quería vivir, no era de extrañar que, a pesar de ser un héroe clase C, los héroes de la clase A quisieran amistarse con él.

– ¿Eh? No tienes que dar excusas, está bien tomarse un descanso de vez en cuando, te esfuerzas mucho – Le respondió Saitama con una sonrisa y poniéndole su mano en el hombro del amable sujeto. Pero, como inesperada consecuencia, eso puso celoso a Genos.

– Sensei ¿de dónde conoce a Mumen Rider? – Pregunto Genos sin tratar de sonar entrometido o enojado, pero una que otra fracción de descontento, Saitama no percibió eso, pero Mumen si, ahora se encontraba removiéndose un poco nervioso mientras sufría de la discreta mirada de desprecio que le brindaba el poderoso héroe de clase S.

– Bueno, antes de enfrentarme al monstruo marino de la otra vez, él me dijo dio un pequeño aventón al lugar – Empezó a explicar Saitama.

– Ah, sobre eso, quería disculparme por no haberte esperado cuando te fuiste por un momento, fue realmente grosero de mi parte – El sujeto era bondad pura.

– No te preocupes, creo que fue mi culpa por ignorar la misión, además, dejaste tu celular tirado en la calle cuando te fuiste, los tipos de la asociación me dieron la dirección del lugar, así que no es como si fuera un completo desastre – Le respondió Saitama amenamente poniendo a Genos un poco más celoso y desconcertado por aquella actitud, no era como si Saitama no fuera amable, claro que no, pero solía ser amable de manera silenciosa y con acciones, no con palabras – Resumiendo las cosas, no somos amigos pero buenos conocidos – Termino de explicar Saitama con una sonrisa.

– Si, pero tengo que agradecer mucho haberte encontrado en el camino, no suelo dudar del poder de los héroes en la asociación, pero con los rumores rondándote, verte pelear fue increíble – Ante las palabras de Mumen, Genos se quedó un poco sorprendido.

– ¿Usted sabe del verdadero poder de Saitama-Sensei? – Pregunto Genos con ojos abiertos y aun manteniendo su rostro sorprendido.

– ¡Por supuesto! Aunque es mucho decir, creo que Saitama es el héroe más fuerte de la asociación, creo que es muy injusto que no esté en la clase S – A Genos le brillaron los ojos, este sujetó era de confianza, aunque aún estaba celoso por el hecho que Saitama le hablara con una sonrisa, sabía que podía confiar en él.

Pero entontes, todo se volvió opaco.

Su amena conversación había sido interrumpida por lo que parecía una bomba de humo que fue a aterrizar en medio del trio de súper héroes y dejándolos en una nube oscura y envolvente, su visión se volvió nula, no sabían lo que pasaba hasta que lo escucharon.

– ¿Me extrañaste, Saitama? – Una voz conocida y una silueta delgada se empezó a ver en el centro del pequeño grupo en cuanto el humo se empezaba a dispersar, ese sujeto no era nadie más que Sonic, el autoproclamado némesis de Saitama quien se aferraba al deseo de retarlo y vencerlo cada vez que pudiera.

– ¡Oh! ¡Hey Sonic! Tiempo sin vernos – Saludo amigablemente Saitama e ignorando completamente la espada del ninja que se apuntaba a su cuello de forma mortal para cualquier otro ser humano, aunque para él, para él era como uno de esos niños con espadas de plástico queriendo jugar a ser los villanos.

– ¡Tú de nuevo! ¡Deja a Sensei en paz! ¡Está demasiado ocupado como para perder el tiempo en ti! – Le grito Genos encendiendo las luces de sus cañones haciendo que en ambiente se volviera más tenso de lo que ya era, los civiles del alrededor miraron la escena y empezaron a retroceder del lugar hasta terminar huyendo, incluso los dueños de los puestos salieron huyendo tan pronto vieron el potencial peligro.

– ¡Haha! No me hagas reír, desde cuando estar en un parque de diversiones es "ocupado", o es que acaso interrumpo su cita – La voz de Sonic se volvió cínica y burlona, cosa que no soporto Genos ni un instante más.

Genos empezó la pelea contra Sonic, le había lanzado disparos directos desde sus cañones, pero fue en vano, Sonic podía esquivar sus ataques con apenas esforzarse.

– Nope, fallaste, sigue intentando – Se burlaba Sonic mostrando su cuerpo un milisegundo solo para desaparecer otra vez y dejarse ver en un lugar totalmente diferente, era increíble su velocidad, pero eventualmente dejo de esquivar y también ataco.

La pelea entre ellos fue bastante pequeña, no poca cosa, solo que no era como si saltaran de aquí para allá, muy apenas se habían separado diez metros de donde Saitama se había encontrado con Mumen.

– Ese sujeto llamado Sonic… ¿Es algún villano? – Pregunto Mumen muy desconcertado por la repentina aparición del ninja y la violenta pelea que Genos le brindaba.

– Nha, es un poco ruidoso y solo tiene problemas conmigo, nada de qué preocuparse – Le respondió Saitama, pero Mumen casi no lo escuchaba, su mente había sido hipnotizada por los movimientos fluidos de aquel esbelto ninja.

Mumen no era un hombre al que le gustaban otros hombres, en lo absoluto, no recordaba ni siquiera un momento en el que le haya dicho "guapo" a otro hombre, quizás a uno que otro amigo cuando estos estaban nerviosos para una cita o cosas así, pero decirlo por sí mismo, porque realmente creía que un hombre era apuesto, no lo recordaba. Y ahora, ahora la palabra "Sexy" no podía dejar de salir de su mente al ver a ese delgado ser. Esbelto, peligroso y sensual, esas palabras servían perfectamente para describirlo.

– Cuidado Mumen – Advirtió Saitama pero Mumen no reacciono, como consecuencia, Sonic había aterrizado en su tórax cuando Genos lo tomo de una pierna y lo lanzo sin mirar a donde. Para desventaja de Genos, no logro dañar en lo absoluto a Sonic, este se había preparado y amortiguo el golpe al ser sus pies lo único que tocara y golpeara el pecho de Mumen haciéndolo perder el equilibro y caer en el suelo, en cuanto a Sonic, él se mantenía de pie sobre Mumen.

– Mira nada más, el gran y popular héroe Demon Cyborg no le importa para nada la integridad de los civiles y lanza a sus enemigos hacia ellos, no solo da lástima tu poder de pelea, si no que tu hipocresía y tosquedad también – Burlaba Sonic apuntándole su espada y sin aun moverse de Mumen.

El ciclista ahora miraba al ninja desde otra perspectiva, el en el suelo y Sonic sobre él, ahora mismo, aquel ninja se miraba increíblemente alto, inalcanzable y brillante, parecía como un ángel, un ángel en un mono de látex negro increíblemente pegado a su cuerpo dando a denotar cada musculo que poseía y remarcando ese gran y perfecto trasero.

– Sonic, bájate de Mumen – Saitama se acercó velozmente a Sonic y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo desmayar, pero si para dejarlo realmente adolorido y desconcertado.

– ¡Hoy… hoy ganaste Sai-Saitama! – Empezó Sonic desconcertado y apuntándole a lo que él creía que era Saitama, pero en realidad era uno de esos medidores para niños en forma de payaso – Pero la próxima vez, yo, Speed of sound Sonic te venceré – Y con eso, salió del lugar en un salto que termino por estrellarlo en un poste y posterior mente continuar su huida.

– Sensei, eso fue increíble, tardo absolutamente nada en derrotarlo – Genos se acercó a su maestro el cual empezó a ayudar a Mumen a levantarse del suelo.

– ¿Pasa algo? Estuviste muy concentrado en Sonic – Pregunto Saitama ganándose desconcierto al ver como Mumen tartamudeaba un poco y se sonrojaba.

– N-no es na-nada, solo es que, ese chico era peculiar y, bueno, me agarro desprevenido y…. umm – Era completamente patético, daba pena ajena de tan solo verlo, Removiéndose como lo hacía y con un sonrojo tan enorme como sus gafas. Ciertamente risible.

– Sensei – Genos se había cansado de escuchar los tartamudeos sin rumbo del ciclista que opto por terminar ese tema – Durante el enfrentamiento, Sonic dejo caer su celular – Informo mostrando un muy bonito celular completamente negro y brillando en su propio lustro – Sugiero que le planeemos una trampa para terminar con Sonic de una vez por todas – Saitama pensó que Genos estaba realmente arto de Sonic, él también lo hacía, pero un plan cliché y usando un celular de carnada, era ciertamente extremista.

– Genos, nosotros somos héroes, y los héroes no hacemos esa clase de cosas – Ante la leve reprimenda, Genos se tensó e hizo una ligeramente exagerada reverencia.

– ¡Si Sensei! ¡No se cómo pude ser tan torpe! ¡No se repetirá! – Exclamo en voz alta y dejando a Saitama un poco extrañado e incómodo como cada vez que Genos se comportaba tan formal con él.

– Si, bueno, es… genial que lo entiendas, pero aún tenemos que regresarle el celular a Sonic – Recalco Saitama tomando el celular ajeno de las manos de Genos.

– Yo podría– Ejem – Había empezado muy entusiasmado, por lo que trato de corregir su tono – Digo, no tengo mucho que hacer y me gusta ayudar, yo podría devolvérselo – La proposición de Mumen hizo sonreír ampliamente a Saitama, Mumen era un sujeto al que le podría confiar cualquier cosa por lo que su ofrecimiento le salvo la molestia.

– ¿Enserio? Gracias, me quitas un peso de la espalda, no puedo hacerlo yo porque Sonic terminaría peleando con migo, y me quiero ahorrar la pelea, enserio lamento molestarte – Mientras explicaba, le dio el teléfono al ciclista.

– No te preocupes, no es nada, me gusta ayudar – Respondió, pero era la verdad a medias, sus motivos tenían otras razones – Bueno, me retiro – Se inclinó al suelo y recogió su bicicleta la cual había caído con el golpe de Sonic para después retirarse a paso veloz.

Cuando Mumen estuvo realmente lejos, Genos hablo con Saitama.

– Le gusto Sonic.

– ¿Tú crees?

– ¿Cómo no lo noto, Sensei?

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

 **Mumen Rider X Sonic**

Unas cuantas horas pasaron, el atardecer se hacía ver, el teléfono aun no sonó.

Mumen se encontraba en su pequeño hogar con el corazón en la garganta y el celular ajeno en la solitaria mesa que se encontraba a pocos pasos de él, esperando algo, lo que sea proveniente de ese objeto. Una llamada o mensaje, un tono musical o una vibración, lo que sea, pero que tan solo pasara.

Aun así, aun a pesar de permanecer ansioso por el momento, la verdad era que, cuando pasara, no sabría cómo reaccionar, y eso lo sabía de antemano. Durante las últimas tres horas ha pensado en cómo responder y que diría, el ninja claramente lo citaría a algún lugar para que le regresara su pertenencia ¿y después qué? Preguntaría un "¿Quieres ir a una cita?" o un "Ya que estamos aquí ¿Qué tal si pasamos el tiempo juntos?" de una u otra forma, sabía que sería rechazado. Sabía que era un sujeto patético. Sabía que cuando hiciera cualquier pregunta, no podría controlarse y tartamudearía tanto que entender lo que decía sería una tarea titánica.

Y aun así seguía intentando… como siempre.

Era pésimo para afrontar una derrota, claro que lo era, aun cuando tiene cero posibilidades, aun cuando está al borde de la muerte, aun cuando sabe los resultados, sigue intentando, porque no sabe afrontar que ya no hay nada por que luchar. Pero ningún monstruo o maleante armado le han causado tales ganas de seguir intentando como aquel ángel en mono de spandex negro de nombre Sonic.

– Así que aquí estaba – Mumen se sobresaltó ante la inesperada voz proveniente de su ventana – No suelo perder las cosas, pero me alegra haberle puesto ese rastreador por si se perdía – Sin pedir invitación o dirigirle alguna mirada de interés al residente del hogar, Sonic entro a la vivienda desde la ventana y sin prestar ninguna atención a nada más que no fuera su pertenencia, tomo su celular y abrió la pantalla – No parece roto – Guardo su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón el cual ahora, junto el resto de su vestimenta, era algo más casual, aunque mantenía su kanata en la espalda.

– ¡Di-Disculpa! – Empezó Mumen pero como era de esperarse, los tartamudeos lo acompañaron. Tan patético.

– ¿Hm? – Sonic volteo aburrido a aquel sujeto, tenía el pelo castaño y la tez solo un poco bronceada, lo más resaltable de su persona eran las grandes gafas semicirculares que llevaba, pero aparte de aquello, era un sujeto de apariencia extremadamente común – ¿Eres el sujeto que encontró mi celular? ¿Habías pensado que ahora tenías un nuevo teléfono? Siento decepcionarte, pero este aparato ya tiene dueño, y si eres de los que crees esa vulgar frase de "Quien lo encuentra se lo queda" pues – Saco su Katana y amenazo al ciclista con la velocidad del aleteo de un colibrí – Creo que tendremos que pelear, o mejor dicho, Creo que te tendré que matar – Su ceño fruncido y su voz amenazadora podrían intimidar a quien sea, Mumen no fue la excepción, pero no se haría atrás solo por eso.

– No, no es eso, yo solo – El tartamudeo comenzó. Era tan patético, daba pena ajena, encogido en sí mismo mientras se tambaleaba un poco, empezando a sudar y con el rostro ardiendo en vergüenza.

– Das pena – Aunque ya lo sabía, el hecho que eso se lo haya dicho de quien el creía estar enamorado lo hacía mucho peor – No entiendo lo que dices, solo sacas balbuceo tras balbuceo, eres patético – Las palabras de Sonic dolieron incluso más que el golpe de cualquier monstruo que haya recibido, creía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento – Si todo lo que vas a hacer es quedarte y decir nada, es mejor que me-

– ¡No! ¡Espera! – Exclamo como si estuviera pidiendo piedad por su vida, y Sonic lo noto, había escuchado ese grito muchas veces, eso llamo su atención y decidió hacer caso para saber en que terminaba todo – Yo, solo… solo quería saber si quisieras… ir a una… ci-cita – Después de tanto, por fin lo logro, por fin lo dijo, ahora solo había que escuchar la respuesta.

El zumbido de la naturaleza era lo único que acompañaba aquel incomodo silencio, Mumen se quedaba en silencio esperando una respuesta sonrojado y mirando el suelo mientras que Sonic miraba a Mumen como si fuera alguna clase de loco, no lo conocía de absolutamente nada, ni siquiera recordaba haberlo visto alguna vez en su vida, entonces ¿Por qué le estaba pidiendo una cita?.

– Tu… ¿Eres alguna clase de idiota? – No parecía una pregunta a la que necesitara respuesta – No te conozco, ni siquiera recuerdo haberte visto ¿Por qué me haces tal pregunta? – Mumen se movió un poco incómodo, pero decidió ser honesto.

– Yo… es cierto, no te conozco, y sé que estoy siendo un idiota al pedirte una cita cuando ni siquiera sabría tu nombre de no ser por Saitama – Comenzó el castaño

– ¿Saitama? ¿Eres conocido de Saitama? – Pregunto Sonic con total sorpresa.

– Algo así, pero a lo que voy es que… Verte pelear de la forma en la que lo hiciste contra Genos, verte mover y sentir cuando me golpeaste en el pecho con todo tu cuerpo… me sentí realmente increíble – Mumen siguió hablando cosas cursis como "Me sentí atraído hacia ti", "Creo que esto es lo que llaman amor a primera vista" y esas cosas, Pero Sonic ya no escuchaba.

– " _Es amigo de Saitama… eso quiere decir que sabe sobre él, puede contener información valiosa, pasatiempos, familia ¡Debilidades! Esto es perfecto, puedo sacarle tanta información quiera con tan solo preguntar ¿Eh? ¿Sigue hablando? Parece colegiala meneándose de esa forma con esa sonrisa y ese bochorno_ " – Como siempre, Sonic pensó a su beneficio, sonriendo de manera falsa para ocultar su desdén hacia aquel castaño chico respondió.

– Claro, me encantaría salir contigo – Su voz alegre era evidentemente falso, pero Mumen no lo noto, su mente no podría detectar ninguna mentira obvia ya que se encontraba muy ocupada teniendo una fiesta en su cabeza.

– ¿En serio? ¡¿Lo dices en serio?! – Mumen se acercó al ninja velozmente y lo tomo de las manos mientras lo veía con ojos brillantes, pero claro, sus grandes gafas no dejaban verlo así.

– S-si – Sonic deslizo su manos fuera del alcance de las del ciclista con cierto asco y aun manteniendo su sonrisa – Vendré el sábado – Eso era en tres días, Mumen no creyó que podía tener dos días libres en la misma semana y de forma tan seguida, pero si se trataba de ese bello ángel negro, creía que podría hacerse con tiempo.

– ¡De acuerdo! ¡El sábado será! – Repitió Mumen con una enorme sonrisa.

– Si, bueno, adiós – Y salió por la ventana, antes de que Mumen pudiera llegar a ella y verlo marchar, este ya se había desaparecido de cualquier vista.

¿Cómo podría esperar hasta el sábado cuando ya estaba al borde de la locura por la espera?

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Por alguna razón, este capítulo me hace sentir miserable y bien al mismo tiempo.

Bueno, aquí esta, el capítulo que tanto quería escribir, MumenXSonic (¿Speedal?) De hecho, esta fue solo una introducción, el próximo capítulo será el cómo creo yo que funcionaria la pareja.

 **Comentarios, opiniones, errores, ideas, criticas, todo está bien recibido y me alegraría saber que las personas están interesadas en lo que hago.**

Los links de mis redes sociales se encuentran en mi perfil, pueden ir y seguirme/agregarme/loquesea si quieren.


	5. Chapter 5

**Speed of sound Sonic X Mumen Rider:**

– Claro que no quiero algo más contigo, idiota – Que palabras más frías, tan duras, Mumen sentía que podía llorar en cualquier instante – Solo salí contigo porque creí que tenías información, pero lo único que obtuve fue perder mi tiempo – Dolía, dolía mucho, como si esas frases golpearan su pecho tal cual dagas afiladas tratando de matar.

"– _¿Que te gustaría hacer Sonic?"_ Los recuerdos de la cita atravesaron la mente de Mumen como si de un masoquista se tratase, había tratado de ser lo más amable posible, lo más cordial, quería darle a saber a Sonic que era digno de él.

"– _No sé, no tengo muchos gustos o pasatiempos"_ Le había respondido ajeno y distante _"– Vallamos por un café_ " Propuso con una sonrisa que escondía algo, pero Mumen no lo noto, o mejor dijo, lo ignoro a la fuerza.

– Pero... ¿hice algo mal? ¿Fue algo que dije? – El castaño trato de averiguar si había hecho algo mal, si descubría que era y se disculpaba prometiendo no volver a hacerlo, tal vez esto no estuviera acabado.

– No trates de arreglar las cosas, esto no tiene arreglo, idiota, te dije que solo acepte salir contigo por información, si no tienes nada no me sirves de nada – Era imposible que palabras tan frías salieran de un ser tan magnifico como Sonic, todo eso debía ser una mentira o una broma muy cruel – Me retiro – Dijo en tono no molesto, pero si algo áspero y levantándose de su asiento para proponerse a salir de la casa del ciclista, lo cual no le fue inmediatamente posible ya que otra mano ajena a la suya lo había tomado.

Mumen no se rendiría tan fácil.

– ¡Por Favor! ¡No te vayas! Si hay algo que pueda hacer-

– No – Lo interrumpió Sonic con desprecio en su voz – No puedes hacer nada por mí – Trato de deslizar su mano del agarre del castaño, pero este se negaba a soltarlo, con enojo en el rostro y paciencia acabada, Sonic se soltó del agarre en un veloz movimiento y con otro movimiento cargado de fuerza, abofeteo a Mumen – Deja de lucir más patético de lo que ya eres – Le ordeno en voz alta y mirándolo como se masajeaba la mejilla con la mirada en el suelo – Eres inútil para mí – En un momento, Mumen levanto la vista, sus gafas habían salido de su rostro cuando fue golpeado, y ahora se podían ver sus ojos más claramente.

Estaban tan… rojos y cristalinos, como si estuvieran a punto de llorar.

Sonic sintió un vuelco en su corazón y sintió que estaba a punto de disculparse, pero no podía hacerlo, si lo hacía, solo le causaría más dolor al ciclista, dándole esperanzas a una relación que no existía.

– Adiós – Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Mumen escucho de Sonic antes de que este saliera de su casa con el corto pero penetrante sonido del picaporte cerrar.

De la nada y con la velocidad de un segundo, su casa se sintió más grande, más oscura, más vacía, sentía que la soledad lo estaba devorando y su interior explotaba en un líquido incoloro que desbordaba de sus ojos, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que lloro.

Su teléfono sonó, era una llamada de la asociación, aparentemente, necesitaban su ayuda para rescatar civiles de un edificio que había derrumbado un kaiju.

– Voy… Voy en camino – Respondió sin emociones en su voz, tal vez un poco de labor humanitario lo distraiga un poco.

Sonic siguió caminando, ya se había alejado cuatro calles de la casa del ciclista y su mente aun repasaba esa imagen una y otra vez, tal vez era un maldito demente por pensar en ese ciclista con cariño después de verlo tan adolorido por sus palabras, tal vez el dolor ajeno le causaba más placer del que él pensaba, tal vez en el corto periodo de tiempo que pasaron juntos lo había visto con cariño sin pensarlo… si… _tal vez_.

– " _Fue lo mejor, si no lo hacías pronto lo hubieras herido aún más_ " – Se dijo a sí mismo, pero, debía admitirlo, ese chico tan común y corriente le había hecho sentir emociones que no cualquiera hubiera podido, con el simple hecho de que estaba caminando a su hogar y no corriendo o saltando entre los arboles como normalmente lo hacia lo demostraba.

Solo salió con él por información, nada más, no debía de preocuparse en alguien como él, debía de seguir concentrado en su némesis: Saitama.

"– _No me apetece hacer nada_ " Los recuerdos de la cita golpearon la mente de Sonic sin que este lo aprobara.

"– _¡Oh! Vamos, no seas tímido, hemos estado en este café por una hora, si hay algo que quieras hacer, solo dilo_ " Había insistido con una amable sonrisa.

Sonic hizo un pequeño puchero con un ligero sonrojo al recordar esa sonrisa. Mumen no era alguien que se pudiera llamar atractivo, pero definitivamente era adorable.

…

– ¡Muchísimas Gracias!– Le agradeció con lágrimas en los ojos una señora cuando le regresaron a su hijo totalmente sano de los escombros del edificio derrumbado.

– No hay problema – Respondió con una muy pobre sonrisa y se alejó para regresarse a su labor. Todo hubiera salido bien de no ser por una lanza atravesándose en su camino.

– ¡Hey! Mumen, ¿Qué sucede? – La cara sonriente y a la vez preocupada del famoso héroe Stinger junto con el no tan famoso pero casi igual peinado extravagante de Lightning Max.

– Ah ¿Cómo les va? – Pregunto Mumen con un intento de sonrisa y tono de voz decaído que preocuparía a cualquiera.

– "Como nos va" y un cuerno, nos saludamos hace una hora – Mumen se encogió en sí mismo avergonzado.

– Sabemos que no te conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero estamos preocupados, has tenido la mirada distraída desde que llegaste y no respondes tan bien a los agradecimientos como normalmente lo haces – Hablo el rubio con cierto reproche.

– Si bro, si hay algo mal, puedes decirnos, no queremos presionarte a que nos respondas inmediatamente, pero, no sé, piénsalo – Le dijo Stinger amable y Mumen lo pensó unos momentos en los que su mente se liaba en una batalla por decidir si hablar o callar.

Termino por no responder.

…

Han pasado tres días desde que Mumen y Sonic se dejaron de ver, ¿Cómo van las cosas? Deprimentes.

Mumen ha estado peor y peor a cada momento, su estado se reflejó perfectamente en su trabajo, el primer día solo se encontraba un poco decaído, pero siguió haciendo su labor de héroe, pero en el segundo día realmente estaba mucho peor, no atendió un gran número de las llamadas de la asociación y no ayudo a una anciana a cruzar la calle cuando la vio a unos metros de él. Estaba realmente mal. Y justo ahora, en el tercer día, ni siquiera se podía levantar se su futon, se encontraba con los ojos rojos y con ojeras, el rostro húmedo y con la mirada perdida en dirección al techo.

…

– "¡Vamos Sonic! ¡No te distraigas!" – Se dijo a sí mismo el ninja.

Eran tempranas horas de la tarde cuando recibió una llamada repentina de uno de sus clientes más problemáticos, no sabía en qué lio se había metido aquel estúpido sujeto pero descifrarlo no era para lo que le pagaban, le pagaban por derrotar a ese enorme grupo de escoria que seguramente fueron muy bien pagados para encontrar y destrozar a su cliente, si esos sujetos hubieran sabido contra quien se enfrentarían, probablemente ni por todo el dinero del mundo hubieran aceptado el trabajo.

Tan veloz como él podía, atravesó la gran línea de sujetos cortando todo lo que había en su paso, dejando su katana y manos rojas al igual que el camino por el que corría, ahora, de todos esos hombres solo quedaban las últimas palabras de unos y los cuerpos inertes de otros.

Había ganado, pero, lo había hecho lento, había tardado diez minutos de esas decenas de hombres, debía de haber tardado cinco minutos a lo mucho ¿Y porque tardo tanto?

– "¡Lárgate De Mi Cabeza!" – Bramó Sonic tomando fuertemente su cráneo y manchando su cabello con sangre ajena, con lo que odiaba eso.

Recibió el pago en efectivo y se fue a paso lento con maletín en mano. Sonic era un idiota en ese instante, absolutamente nunca había dejado que sus emociones controlaran su trabajo, sin contar aquellas veces en las que lo apodero la excitación a la violencia y su deseo por mas, pero quitando ese mal hábito, jamás.

 _Bien hecho Sonic, oficialmente eres un estúpido, dejas que un extraño se apodere de tu cabeza en las pocas horas de conocerlo, no deberías estar así, en especial cuando fuiste tú quien corto contacto con él desde el principio ¡Mírate ahora! Ni siquiera puedes apuntar una kunai decentemente._

Su reprimenda mental no hacía más que alterarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

Solo fue cuestión de pocos pasos para que el sicario regresara a su hogar, era una guarida en la zona olvidada de alguna ciudad, especificando un poco en el aspecto, era un edificio enorme y deprimente, con la pintura cayéndose y marcas de humedad por todas partes, algunas ventanas estaban rotas y la mayor parte de ese y otros edificios estaban llenos de grafitis sobre grafitis borrándose con el pasar del tiempo, el gris predominaba en los alrededores junto con la soledad y el misterio, podría ser un lugar tanto deprimente como aterrador para muchos, pero para Sonic era perfecto, nadie en los alrededores, bajo nivel de monstruos en su perímetro, necesidades básicas a la mano, era un lugar que encajaba perfectamente en las necesidades de Sonic.

Su habitación se encontraba en el piso más alto del imponente edificio, era lo que antes se podría considerar un lujoso pent-house, pero ahora, ahora solo era un lugar amplio con solo lo necesario, una cama, un closet, algunos electrodomésticos básicos, un gran número de armas ninja en cajas y amontonadas en algunos lugares, algunos objetos para entrenamiento, en fin, todo lo que Sonic necesitaba.

Dejo el maletín tirado tan pronto entro a su habitación y se derrumbó en su cama, la soledad y el silbido del silencio no tardo en abrumarlo. Estando boca abajo en su cama pensó en que debía hacer ahora, podría entrenar pero no tenía energías para eso, podría buscar algún pasatiempo pero solo se sentiría como un holgazán matando el tiempo, podría ir por Saitama… pero perdió de vista ese sujeto por pensar en el otro.

 _Mumen._

Después de algún tiempo que Sonic no calculo, Volteo su rostro para ver en dirección a la ventana y ver que estaba anocheciendo, ese anochecer le hizo recordar cuando vio a Mumen por primera vez.

– " _Aquella vez también estaba anocheciendo_ " – Recordó.

"– _¿Eh? No pensé que también fueras un héroe_ " Aparentemente, la mente de Sonic lo estaba torturando por recordar aquella salida que tuvo con el héroe.

"– _Sí, soy Mumen Rider, Clase C Puesto 1_ " Le había comentado orgulloso de sí mismo, Sonic instantáneamente lo vio con repudio, odiaba los héroes, tan estúpidos y patéticos, sin un verdadero significado de fuerza y habilidad, solo se concentraban en ser fuertes y ya, eran tan ridículos, y ese tal Mumen ¿Clase C? Era como el Hufflepuff de la asociación de héroes " _– ¿Has pensado en unirte a la asociación? Pudiste contra Demon Cyborg sin mucho esfuerzo, seguramente podrías tener un puesto alto si te unes_ " Sonic incluso se sintió ofendido por la invitación.

"– _No_ " Respondió cortante " _– Trabajar para otras personas, no es lo mío_ " Quería responder más cosas, como el hecho que aborrecía a los héroes o la asociación, o todos los otros motivos, pero era mejor resumir y acortar respuestas, su único objetivo de esa salida era conseguir información, no darla.

"– _Oh… entiendo, bueno, supongo que tenemos diferentes perspectivas para nuestra fuerza_ " Le respondió con una sonrisa triste. A Sonic no le importo.

– "… _Estúpida mente_ " – Pensó Sonic levantándose de su cama.

Los grillos empezaban a sonar en lo que la brillante luz carmesí del atardecer atravesaba sus ventanas solo para llenar su habitación de tonos rojizos. No le gustaba el rojo, no demasiado. Sentándose en su cama vio su habitación, era extraño, ha estado miles de veces y justo ahora la veía sola.

– ¿Qué me has hecho? – Pregunto a la nada y pensando aún más en el ciclista.

"– _Eres muy apuesto_ " Volvió a recordar la cita, el rostro de Mumen estaba completamente rojo al decirle eso, parecía un adolecente tratando de ligar a una chica, y no un adolecente Cool y estúpido, no, si no uno patético, de los cuales tienen sus caras en libros y jamás hablan con chicas excepto con sus madres. Aun así, no se veía tan patético como aquellos niños, no, él se veía… algo adorable.

"– _Gracias_ " Se limitó a responder cortante " _– Dime ¿Desde hace cuando conoces a Saitama? ¿Cómo lo conociste?_ " Siguió preguntando con una sonrisa y poniendo su café de lado.

"– _¿Eh? ¿Saitama-san? Emmm… lo conozco desde hace no mucho, había rumores de que era un fraude, pero son falsos, Saitama-san es más fuerte de lo que parece_ " Nada nuevo para Sonic, eso ya lo sabía " _¿Po-porque lo preguntas?_ " Sonic pudo leer el rostro del ciclista cuando pregunto eso, se veía algo incómodo y furioso al mismo tiempo que trataba de ocultarlo al ladear su vista y sonreír tímidamente, sabia de ese sentimiento, eran celos.

Por alguna razón, pensó que se veía más atrayente de lo que ya era.

– ¡¿En Que Estoy Pensando?! – Grito Sonic poniéndose de pie y caminando de un lado a otro.

Su mente estaba llena de ese desconocido ¡Sí! Desconocido, ni siquiera sabía su nombre, es decir, sabía su nombre de héroe y sabía que los héroes no pueden andar por ahí diciendo sus identidades, pero, aun así.

– Lo que sea – Dijo dirigiéndose a su baño y entrando a la regadera, tal vez la sensación de agua caer lo calme como siempre lo hace.

Mientras que Sonic pasaba todo eso, Mumen no se quedaba atrás.

Claramente, el hecho de no haber ido a trabajar fue un gran Shock, era bien conocido entre sus amigos, conocidos e inclusive extraños que él era un ejemplo a seguir en cuanto a labor, siempre presente, siempre dispuesto, y ahora desaparecido.

– ¡Hey! ¡Mumen Rider! ¿Estás En Casa? – Mumen escucho gritos desde la puerta de entrada, reconocía esta voz, era la voz de Stinger. Bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta, no solo era Stinger, también era Lightning Max.

– ¿Stinger? ¿Lightning Max? ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Pregunto Mumen haciéndose de lado para dejarlos entrar, en el momento que entraron, el ciclista noto un par de empaques con latas en sus manos.

– Bueno, nos enteramos que no fuiste a trabajar-

– El rumor se expandió como epidemia – Interrumpió Lightning.

– Y cómo has estado tan distraído, pensamos en hacerte olvidar con Esto – Alzaron los empaques de latas que llevaban en manos y Mumen vio más claramente que se trataban de cervezas.

– ¿Alcohol? Lo siento, yo no bebo – Dijo Mumen rechazando las bebidas con amabilidad, pero Lightning lo abraso por el hombro mientras que Stinger le aproximaba una cerveza.

– ¡Pues hoy lo harás! – Dijeron ambos sonriendo.

Mumen trato de insistir que no bebería, pero los dos héroes de clase A lo chantajearon diciéndole que se sentían muy tristes por el hecho que habían comprado esas cervezas para él y este no las aceptaba, Mumen cayó en la trampa demasiado fácil.

Las horas habían pasado rápidas, la cerveza se agotaba y el trio empezaba a estar más y más desorientado, Sobre todo Mumen quien al nunca haber ingerido bebidas alcohólicas, ahora que lo hizo su cuerpo no sabía conllevarlas.

– ¡Y-Y-Y Después me dijo que era inútil! – Lloriqueo un Mumen realmente ebrio y con la cabeza en su mesa mientras lagrimas exageradas salían de sus ojos.

– ¡Pero que zorra! – Exclamo Stinger con lata en mano y ojos desorientados – Honestamente, no se de lo que me hablas, normalmente soy yo quien rompe corazones, pero me imagino que es doloroso ser tu – Dijo y bebió más de su cerveza.

– ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba? ¿Son… y, Sony?

– Sonic, el chico más guapo del mundo – Le respondió Mumen al rubio con una sonrisa errática, una persona normal no puede cambiar de emociones tan rápido, pero claro, él se encontraba ebrio.

– Espera… ¿Sonic es un hombre? – Pregunto Stinger realmente sorprendido y aun desorientado.

– Te lo ha dicho cua… sie… muchas veces – Respondió el rubio tratando de contar pero rindiéndose al no poder enfocar los dedos con los que intentaba calcular.

– No pensé que fueras gay.

– No soy gay, solo que él es maravilloso, como un ángel – Le respondió Mumen con una sonrisa boba y volviendo a llorar de manera errática – ¡Y Ya No Me Quiere! – Los llantos de Mumen duraron diez segundos ya que se había quedado inesperadamente dormido te forma tan veloz que ni siquiera pudo acomodar su cabeza en la mesa cuando esta choco rotundamente haciendo temblar todo lo que ahí había.

Mientras que Mumen dormía, los dos héroes de clase A platicaban animadamente sobre esto y aquello, el tiempo paso pero ellos no lo notaros, solo decidieron ir a sus casas cuando la cerveza se había terminado y los dos ya estaban demasiado ebrios. Cuando estaba a punto de irse, pensaron que no era buena idea dejar a Mumen con la cabeza en la mesa y durmiendo a mitad de la sala, por lo que lo cargaron hasta el segundo piso como pudieron y lo dejaron en su cama, trataron de arroparlo pero se dieron cuenta que si muy apenas pudieron quitarle la camisa, definitivamente no podrían ponerle algo.

Los dos amigos salieron realmente ebrios de la casa del castaño mientras que un par de ojos grises los miraban con furia y sorpresa.

Sonic estaba hecho un desastre, probablemente la peor situación mental que haya tenido, el hecho que se dejó vencer por un tipo tan inútil como lo parecía Mumen era humillante, ahora, no solo lo venció en una pelea que ni siquiera inicio, si no que cayo tan bajo como ahora encontrarse escondido en los arboles de la calle vecina a la residencia del ciclista.

– " _Lo acepto Mumen, has ganado, puedo decir con cabeza erguida que he pedido esta pelea, pero no te dejes engañar, que ahora hayas ganado no significa que en un futuro no valla a deshacerme de lo que creo sentir por ti– ¡¿Quiénes Son Ellos?!_ " – Se interrumpio a si mismo totalmente enojado y sorprendido al ver a un rubio de cabello puntiagudo y a un pelinegro de cabello igual de puntiagudo pero en otro estilo salir del hogar de Mumen con tan poca coordinación para el balance que aunque sufrían las altas probabilidades de caerse, mantenían unas sonrisas enormes y sin razón aparente.

Los ojos de Sonic sacaron flamas pero no dejo que esos dos pedazos de escoria tomaran más atención de la que de por si no merecían. Pasó su vista por todas las ventanas del hogar y vio solo una parte del cuerpo del presunto castaño acostado en una cama, solo logro ver sus piernas cubiertos muy pobremente con una sábana, así que cuando se acercó, realmente se quedó mudo.

 _¡PORQUE DEMONIOS ESTAS SIN CAMISA!_

Quería gritar, realmente quería hacerlo, reclamar por qué se encontraba semidesnudo, ebrio y por qué dos hombres salieron de su hogar, pero una voz le dijo que no podía hacerlo, que no estaba en su derecho.

– " _Tu terminaste todo contacto con él, no puedes tener tal hipocresía como para reclamar algo en lo que no tienes poder_ " – A muy de malas, se limitó a morderse el labio y mirar al castaño con furia.

Un escenario realmente insignificante, un ciclista con sus lentes desaparecidos en alguna parte de la casa, con un olor a alcohol impregnando su presencia y un bochorno adorable dado a la ebriedad, tendido en una cama sin su camisa y trayendo solo unos pantalón ligeros mientras que sobre su cuerpo, una sábana blanca le cubría la parte baja de su cuerpo y nada más, el resto de la tela caía agraciadamente en el suelo. Aunque no se podía decir que era algo totalmente inocente, tampoco era algo increíblemente insinuante, pero la mente de Sonic no funciono así.

Ver a aquel sujeto así, ver a dos tipos que no conocía salir de su hogar, oler el alcohol tan pronto entro… era un sentimiento algo nuevo, por lo tanto, impreciso para él.

Lentamente Mumen fue despertando, por alguna razón mientras dormía sintió una enorme felicidad junto a la sensación de ser observado, no entendía y estar desorientado por el sueño no ayudaba. Mumen no sabía si despertó de un sueño para aparecer en otro o la realidad le jugaba una cruel jugarreta, pero, despertar con Sonic en su habitación, en una pacífica noche y con un ceño fruncido de manera tan encantadora y mejillas de un color rojizo tan seductor eran toda una fantasía para él.

– So… Sonic– ¡Auch! – De una sonrisa a expresión de dolor su rostro se transformó al sentir el puñetazo de Sonic golpear su rostro, no lo necesario para dejar marca oscura pero si lo suficiente para ponerlo rojo, era obvio que el ninja se había contenido – ¿P-Porque me golpeas? – Pregunto masajeándose el rostro tratando de calmar el golpe.

– Escúchame bien pequeño trozo de lastima – Empezó el ninja totalmente enojado y serio – No sé porque el lugar huele a alcohol y no sé porque dos sujetos salieron de tu casa, no sé porque no tienes camisa y mucho menos sé porque eso me afecta, pero sé que eres… – Trago seco y decidió poner su orgullo de lado – Lindo… y no pude pasar un momento sin pensar en tu Estúpida sonrisa, así que, de ahora hasta nuevo aviso, yo, Speed of sound Sonic seré tu pareja, no es pregunta y no es algo de lo que puedas escapar, así que si esto no te agrada, me temeré que no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto, al igual que yo conmigo mismo, pero si esto te agrada, de ahora te aviso que no te debes de acostumbrar, porque me encargare de ir matando este sentimiento con el tiempo.

Sonic tomo aire, ese había sido un largo discurso del cual Mumen no entendió del todo porque aún estaba algo ebrio, solo entendió "Soy tu novio quieras o no".

Si en la vida Mumen no había tenido un motivo para dar su sonrisa más amplia y saltar de alegría, entonces ahora lo tenía. Se levantó de la cama con una sonrisa y abraso a Sonic mientras saltaba y obligaba al ninja a saltar con él. El golpe de Sonic y el punzante dolor de la resaca lo habían hecho detenerse.

– Así que… – Empezó Mumen tomando una aspirina mientras que Sonic guardaba el resto en el botiquín de primeros auxilios que estaba atrás de un espejo en el baño.

– ¿"Así que" Qué? – Contesto Sonic algo grosero.

– Así que… ¿somos… pareja? – No se podía decir nada más que un "Da'ww" al ver a Mumen balanceándose en sí mismo y con tremendo bochorno en su rostro, Sonic lo sabía por lo tanto trató de no verlo.

– Supongo, no porque me guste, sino porque quiero – Era una respuesta algo confusa y a la vez entendible para Mumen, no sabía qué fue, pero supuso que Sonic, o mejor dicho, su subconsciente vio algo atractivo en él, tenía una oportunidad, tal vez ahora Sonic aceptaba a regañadientes estar con él, pero se aseguraría que lo quisiera completamente, daría todo de sí para que así fuera.

– Sonic, te quiero – Dijo Mumen con ojos brillantes y atravesando el resplandor de sus enormes gafas. Sonic se avergonzó.

– Si… gracias – Muy apenas contesto, y aunque no correspondió, el ciclista no necesitaba más que ese bello sonrojo y ese aún más bello ceño fruncido.

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Emmm… perdón si insulte a los Hufflepuffs de la audiencia.

Lamento si no hubo SaiGenos, el próximo capítulo tendrá y también será R-18 y después… y después no sé qué poner, este capítulo debe tener un fin… pero… o bueno, ya pensare en como terminarlo.

 **Critica, comentarios, errores, todo está bien recibido ya que me animaría y ayudaría a mejorar.**

Todas mis redes sociales están en mi perfil de esta página, sigan los links y podrán ver mi Deviantart, Tumblr, Twitter, Facebook y así~


End file.
